Stun II
by VampireOfTheNet
Summary: The sequel to my most popular story- Stun! Stun's adventures after the darkness.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Welcome to Stun II, the sequel to my "Stun" story. If you are reading this, and you haven't read "Stun" yet, I suggest you do so. But what do I care? Do what you want. If you _have_ read "Stun", then I really hope you enjoy "Stun II"._

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, or anything even close. _

_Also, I'm gonna stop capitalizing "Transform" or "Transforming", or any other variations of the word. I will also cease to capitalize Pokemon types. But I'll still capitalize Pokemon names (like Gallade). _

Terror. That one word paints a horrible picture. Some people think of war when they hear "terror". Some think of death. Younger children might think of a monster.

But what is terror?

"_Terror: Intense fear, fright, or dread." _

Know what I think of when I hear the word "terror"?

An angry Mesprit.

"STUUUUUUUNNNN!" Mesprit's voice echoed off the walls of the cave I had been staying in on Eevee Island. "WAKE UP, YA LAZY BUM! HOW ARE THESE KIDS SUPPOSED TO GET STRONGER IF YOU'RE ALWAYS ASLEEP?!"

I groaned and slowly sat up. "Mesprit?" I said, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "What do you want?"

"DELTA, CHU, AND BERRY ARE WAITING FOR YOU OUTSIDE! SOME TEACHER YOU ARE! NOW GET UP, BEFORE I DRAIN YOU OF ALL EMOTION! GET UUUUUUUUP!"

Mesprit opened her mouth and unleashed an Ice Beam.

I jolted up and said, "Hey! Mesprit, what's the big idea?!"

Mesprit giggled and said, "Sorry, Igglybuff. I won't do it again." And she floated out of the cave.

I grit my teeth and got up. Mesprit had been saying that she "_wouldn't do it again_" for the past three weeks. And she _always _did it again.

It had been a year since the war against the darkness. A year since Thunder the Jigglypuff's death. A year since… Star's death.

I looked down sadly and walked outside, instantly being blinded by the bright morning sun. Chu, Delta, and Berry were standing in a straight line, with their arms to their sides.

I looked at Berry and smiled. "Alright, cadets. Berry, today we're going to be doing some transforming and flying exercises." Berry nodded. Although she was extremely powerful, her transforming skills weren't too great. I turned to Chu and Delta. "Today, you two will be focusing on your psychic-type attacks. First we'll try Confusion, and, if you're still up to it, we'll try you out on Psybeam." I was trying to get their psychic abilities as powerful as I could. I doubted that they'd be able to transform, but you never know….

Chu and Delta nodded. "Great, you guys. Go over there and meditate while I work with Berry."

Delta and Chu ran off. In some ways they had grown up, but they were still little kids at heart.

I looked down at Berry and said, "Alright. Close your eyes and concentrate. Focus all of your power into becoming a Taillow."

Berry nodded and closed her eyes. After a couple of seconds, her body started to glow with a brilliant white light. Her arms turned into wings, she grew a beak, and she started to shrink. Just as a few feathers started to appear, she stopped transforming.

"What?" Berry said. "Why did I stop?"

"Hm…" I looked up and down Berry's even-more-mutated body and sighed. "I'm not sure if it's lack of psychic power, or if you're unconsciously blocking yourself."

Even though Berry was behind in her psychic skills, she could become invisible and intangible easily, as well as being able to possess others.

Berry looked down sadly and said, "I'm sorry, dad. I've tried using all of my powers, but I can't. It feels like I've still got more in me, but I can't use it."

I scratched my head and said, "Hm… well… I'm not sure what this means…. Try to change back while I go talk to Chu and Delta, okay?"

Berry nodded.

I walked over to Chu and Delta, who were trying to meditate, but they were being bugged by Mesprit.

Mesprit's face was inches in front of Chu's and she whispered, "Hey, guys. How do you two stay so still? It's coooooooool."

Chu hissed and whispered back, "You're breaking my concentration, Mesprit."

Mesprit giggled.

"Mesprit," I said, walking up to them. "Go away. Go see how Silver is doing."

Mesprit turned away from Chu and floated away, grumbling something about how she was going to murder me in my sleep.

I stretched my arms and said, "Okay, guys. Ready?"

Chu's and Delta's eye snapped open and they stood up.

"Oh, yeah!" Chu said, ready to go.

"We can do it!" Delta said with a smile.

"Alright. Concentrate your psychic power, and use Confusion. You first, Chu."

Chu closed his eyes and grunted, trying to use the unnatural attack.

I started to feel funny, and I was pushed back a couple of feet, but I didn't fall over.

"Great job, Chu. You're starting to get the hang of it. Delta, you're turn."

Delta nodded and closed her eyes. I got that same feeling again, and flew up into the air. I was up about twenty feet before I started to come back down. I screamed as I hit the ground.

I slowly got back up and said, "Ow…. That was great, Delta. Really good." I rubbed a bleeding wound on my shoulder and said, "Uh… are you guys ready to try Psybeam?"

Chu and Delta nodded together.

"Great. Concentrate like before, okay? Try your hardest. Chu first again."

Chu nodded and concentrated. The beam that came out was, truthfully, pathetic. It couldn't hurt a Pidgey."

"Oh…" Chu groaned and looked at the ground sadly.

I patted Chu's shoulder and said, "Don't worry, Chu. You're young, so you have plenty of time to improve. Delta, you're turn."

Delta closed her eyes, and blew me away with her beam. Literally. I crashed into the woods and landed at Silver's, the Chromeon's, feet.

Silver looked down at me with surprise and said, "Oh. Stun. How are you?"

I groaned and got up. "I've been better. I'm starting to regret having apprentices."

Silver smiled and said, "I know what you mean. The little ones at home are starting to drive me crazy." Silver had had two children. Eevee kits stayed in their mother's womb as eggs for two weeks, then hatched in about two days to allow their brains to develop.

Silver had one boy, Covie, and one girl, Virginia. Virginia was the eldest. Their father was Moonlight, the Lepidopteon. Lepidopteons were finally being accepted to Eevee Island.

I smiled and said, "How are Covie and Virginia?"

"They're doing great, but Moonlight doesn't want to pull his weight. I'm up all night taking care of screaming kids. Feeding them, bathing them, making sure everything's just right before they finally fall asleep. Moonlight's just passed out on the floor, ignoring their screams."

I laughed and said, "Well, that's Moonlight for ya. Always the sleepy one." I stretched and continued. "I should probably head back. See ya later, Silver."

Silver nodded, and I Teleported back to Delta and Chu.

"Good job, Delta." I said, looking down at the cute Buneary. "Your psychic powers are getting stronger."

Chu crossed his arms and pouted. "How come _she's _so powerful?" He muttered to himself. "Stupid _girl._"

I smiled and patted Chu's head. "You should always remember, Chu, that a female can be just as powerful as a male." I thought of Thunder, and said, "Maybe even more powerful."

Chu looked up at me and said, "But you're a guy, and you're the most powerful Pokemon there is!"

I smiled and said, "Perhaps. But you never know. There could be another, more powerful, Pokemon around the bend."

Chu shook his head and said, "I don't think so, master. I don't think anyone will ever be stronger than you."

I smiled and said, "Thanks for the kind words, Chu."

Mesprit floated over and said, "You know what're kind words? 'I think we should see other people'. Those are some kind words."

I sighed and said, "Sure, Mesprit. Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days, you guys. I've got school and… a couple of girlfriend problems. But here it is. Oh, and also, chech out my avatar. This is what I think a Toxeon would look like. I can't draw, so whatever. I hope I did all of the Toxeons justice, Captain Black Night. Also, I have a new rule. If you review, I don't care who you are, or what you say, I'll write back to you in a PM. Well, have fun reading, guys._

I watched as a lone Leafeon slowly walked over to a pond that was at the center of Eevee Island. The Leafeon lowered her head and started drinking the clean, cool water.

"Alright, Chu." I told Chu, who was right beside me. We were hiding in the bushes. "Get ready."

Chu nodded, and we waited as the Leafeon kept drinking.

When the Leafeon looked up, I whispered, "Now!"

Chu charged up, and unleashed a Thunderbolt, and struck the Leafeon. The Leafeon yelped and fell into the water.

"Yes!" Chu yelled, pumping his fist into the air I laughed and said, "Great job."

"What… are you two doing?" A voice hissed from behind me.

We jumped and turned to see Acid, the Toxeon.

"Uh… nothing, Acid. We were-"

"You were attacking a Leafeon. For fun, it seems."

"N-no, not for fun, necessarily. I was teaching Chu here accuracy."

"You are lucky that we have allowed you to stay here on Eevee Island. You are lucky that Silver and Stone are willing to bend the rules. I am not. I wish that you would leave. But I have no say in the matter, so I will remain silent. But if I ever catch you attacking Eeveelutions again, then I'll have to attack you _myself._"

With that, she turned around and walked away.

"Geez…." Chu said, watching her leave. "She's kinda mean, isn't she?"

I sighed and shook my head. "She has a point, Chu. There are some on this island that wish we would leave. They, along with the rest of the world, hate us. Well, they hate me, anyway. We can't make it so that the Eeveelutions consider us bothersome, and kick us out."

"I'd like to see 'em try." Chu said, cheeks sparking. "We'd take care of 'em."

I chuckled and said, "We can't attack them, Chu. If we attack them, it would just generate more hate."

Chu narrowed his eyes and said, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Suddenly, I stopped. I had sensed something. Something powerful.

"Stun? What're you-"

"Sh!" I crouched low to the ground and said, "Get down."

Chu lowered himself to the ground. I looked around. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. I concentrated.

"Something's coming." I whispered. "Something strong."

Suddenly, a twig snapped to my right, and a Tyranitar came barreling through the trees. But something was different about this Tyranitar. He looked… evil.

Along side the Tyranitar was a Persian. It, too, gave off the sense of evil.

Standing between the two Pokemon was a human. A female human, by the looks of it. She was wearing strange clothes.

"What's a human doing here?" I asked, shock on my face. "She… she shouldn't be here."

Chu gulped, but remained silent.

The human pulled out a modern communicating device, and said into it, "This is the Black Tulip. I've arrived on the island."

After pausing for a little bit, she continued, "Yes, sir, Giovanni. I won't mess up this time. You can count on me."

"Chu." I whispered. "Listen to me. We're gonna have to go on the defensive. Okay?"

Chu nodded, and I slowly stood up. The Persian spotted me and got its trainer's attention.

The "Black Tulip" looked down and said, "Oh, a Gallade. Well, at least there's Pokemon life on this new island."

The human pointed at me and said to her Tyranitar, "Attack."

The Tyranitar opened its mouth and unleashed a Hyper Beam, which I easily dodged. I faced the Tyranitar and used Psychic, throwing the Tyranitar through the air and into a tree. Then, I used Slash to make the giant Pokemon unconscious.

I turned back to the human, who smirked down at me. "Oh, you're a feisty one, aren't ya? How about you go up against my strongest Pokemon?"

The female pulled a strange Pokeball out of her pocket. It was black, instead of the original red-and-white.

"C'mon out, Saber-Tooth!"

With a flash of black light, an Aerodactyl appeared. But, like its friends, this Pokemon emanated darkness and evil.

The Aerodactyl screeched. "I am Saber-Tooth, and I am hungry! Prepare to be my next meal, cretin!"

I frowned and said, "Huh. An Aerodactyl. You're kinda rare, aren't you?"

The Aerodactyl growled.

"Use Hyper Beam, Saber-Tooth!" The human commanded.

Saber-Tooth's open mouth began to glow, and a beam shot out. I jumped out of the way and transformed into Mewtwo.

"What?!" The female gasped. "M-Mewtwo? What… what the heck are you? Mewtwo can't transform!"

I frowned and unleashed a Hyper Beam of my own, instantly knocking the arrogant Aerodactyl out.

"This… this is impossible!" The human said, calling back her Pokemon. "My Pokemon were trained by Team Rocket elites. They've been in training for years! Not even Mewtwo should be able to defeat them with one blow. Maybe…" She studied me. "Maybe you're Mew. Or maybe this island has strange, super-powerful transforming Pokemon. Either way, I've got a lot to tell the boss. Toodles!"

She ran off. I looked behind me, to see Chu, who hadn't moved.

"Uh… I was gonna get 'em, but you looked like you had everything under control."

"We have to warn Silver and the others." I said, using Mewtwo's deep voice. "The humans have discovered Eevee Island."

_And there you have it. Awesomizer, if you're reading this, then I must tell you some things. That Gardevoir that you mentioned that was in my "Stun" story should not have been there. I meant to delete her from my story before putting it on this site. Unfortunately, she slipped past my senses. I'll have to fix this. As for the evil legendaries, Mew and the others took care of them. By the way, I have no idea what "sp" means. _

_I'm kind of sad today, guys. (points at the beginning of this story) The girlfriend thing. _

_But don't worry. It's nothing I'll cut myself for. Hanging myself would be perfectly appropriate. _

_Geez… and right around Valentine's Day, too. _

_Well, at least I've got a girlfriend. ^-^ _

_Happy Valentine's Day, everyone. _

_You all rock. I was gonna say, "I love you all", but that'd be kinda creepy. _

_Ah, what the heck? I love you all._

_Vampires are supposed to be creepy._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello, everyone. I've got a long chapter this time. Rejoice! Um… beware. Towards the end of this chapter, it's really sad. I was crying as I wrote it. _

_No, I lied. But my eyes did tear up. Have tissues ready!_

I walked through the trees, looking around.

"Do you sense the human, Stun?"

I shook my head, concentrating.

Berry looked around and said, "Dad… do you sense something… unusual?"

I glanced down at Berry and concentrated harder. Now that she mentioned it, something _was _there.

"Silver." I whispered, getting low to the ground. "Something's here. Not the human, but definitely _something._"

Silver turned to the other Eeveelutions and whispered, "Be cautious, everyone. Something's here."

Delta and Chu looked left and right, but Berry was looking up. I looked up too, and saw a Gengar. The Gengar was smiling down at me.

"Hello, wild Pokemon." It said. "My name is Night."

I gulped and said, "What do you want?"

Night turned to me with that permanent smile and said, "Don't you recognize me, Stun? After all that help I gave you and your pregnant mate?"

I looked at him with shock. "Necro?!"

Night's smile got wider and he said, "What's up?"

My blades extended. "You handed Star over to Loll."

Night chuckled and said, "Yep. Loll was my boss back then, but then I was captured by this human organization called Team Rocket. They made me stronger. Now I could overthrow Loll if I wanted to."

"I'm going to kill you."

Night chuckled and said, "Oh, is that so? Heh heh heh…. I'd like to see you try."

Behind Night, the bushes rustled and a human appeared, wearing black clothes with a red symbol on his shirt.

"Night, there you are." The human studied us, and said, "Huh. A Gallade, a Buneary, a Pichu, some Vaporeons, some Leafeons, and some Glaceons. I'm not sure what that is," He was looking at Silver. "or what the heck is up with that Kirlia, but I'm sure the boss would want you all. Maybe that thing is a new Pokemon." He was talking about Silver again.

My gaze shifted from Night to the human.

The human pointed at me and said, "We'll take that Gallade first, Night. Attack him."

Night looked down at me, smile still on his face, and said, "Love to."

Night pointed at me, and a Shadow Ball flew at me. I jumped out of the way and unleashed a Psychic, but he just shrugged it off.

"Hmph. You're stronger than I thought." I said angrily. "But let's see how you deal with _this!_"

I transformed into Toxeon and unleashed a Poison Sting. The attack hit, but didn't poison him. Night hissed and growled. But strangely, the smile was still on his face.

Silver jumped up and used Crunch, biting down on Night's arm.

I transformed back and the human growled. He threw out a second Pokemon, using a regular Pokeball, unlike the female from before.

A Muk appeared with a growl. Berry, Delta, Chu, and I gasped and plugged our noses, trying to block out the smell. The other Eeveelutions just gasped and coughed, not being able to plug their noses.

The Muk growled at us and said, "Oh, come on! I don't smell _that _bad!"

I coughed, my eyes watering. "Yes, you do."

The Muk glared at me and used Pound, causing me to fly backwards into a tree.

"Ouch."

I rubbed the back of my head in pain.

Night smirked at me and gave the Muk a high-five. "Great job, Sludge."

Sludge chuckled and glared at me. "Prepare for death Gallade."

I stood up and pointed at the two. "Attack them, Berry, Chu, and Delta!"

Berry glared at Night and Sludge and used Psychic, causing Sludge to fly backwards. Delta used Ice Beam, causing Night to freeze solid. Chu used a powerful Thundershock, shocking Sludge. Just as I was about to join the three, Chu started to glow.

Delta gasped and said, "Chu… you're evolving?"

Chu smiled and said, "I guess I am. I suppose it's my time to get stronger."

Chu got bigger, and evolved into a Pikachu. Chu smiled as he looked down at his new form.

He cracked his knuckles and said, "C'mon, master. Let's take care of these two."

I smiled and nodded, blades elongated.

……….

After that human was taken care of, and Night's frozen body was thrown into a raging river, the Eeveelutions met up in the clearing.

"This is a crisis." Silver said to Acid and Stone. "There is more than one human on our island, and they are bringing in unwanted Pokemon. My team has encountered a male human. What about you, Stone?"

Stone sighed and laid down in the sun's golden rays. After a couple of seconds, he said, "My team encountered two humans. One male and one female. I believe that they were mates. They had a Meowth with them. One that could speak human language."

Acid spit and said, "A Pokemon that speaks human language? Impossible."

Stone glared at Acid and said, "It's true. If you don't believe me, then I have several witnesses."

Acid growled and said, "Fine. I'll believe you. My team saw a human, too. A male one, I think. I'm not too sure."

Silver sighed and said, "I suppose I'll have to contact Lugia and have him help us." After a couple of seconds, she said, "Actually… Stun, I want you to meditate on it. See if you can use Future Sight. We'd be putting Lugia in a huge risk if we brought him here. I want to make sure that he doesn't get captured by the humans."

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!" Mesprit was running around, screaming at the top of her lungs. "WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?! TEAM ROCKET IS HERE! THEY'RE GONNA KILL US ALL AND EAAAAAAT UUUUSSSSS!"

"Sure." I said to Silver. "I'll try and see the future. But remember, the future is unpredictable. It could change."

Silver smiled and said, "Don't worry, Stun. I trust you."

Acid snorted and said, "Well, I don't. This Gallade could easily lie to us. We'll bring Lugia over here, and the humans capture Lugia with their strange new Pokeballs."

I spun around. I had sensed something. "Guys…" I whispered, whirling around. Several Espeons were doing the same. "Someone's here."

_Bang! _A shot rang out, and a nearby Vaporeon fell to the ground, dead.

"Take cover!" I yelled, falling to the ground.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

The ground next to me exploded, and several Eeveelutions fell to the ground.

I growled and transformed into Mew, making a pink bubble form around me.

_Bang! Bang!_

Small items ricocheted off my bubble. I looked down, and saw that they were small, pointy pieces of metal. With a groan, I managed to make the bubble bigger, making it cover Silver, Berry, Chu, Stone, and Delta.

A Flareon jumped up and unleashed a Flamethrower, causing the human to retreat.

I released the bubble and transformed back. I looked around. Silver had tears in her eyes.

"How… how many dead?"

I looked around. There seemed to be quite a few dead. And not just adults. Small Eevee hadn't survived, too.

Silver looked around. "Moonlight… where's Moonlight?"

Moonlight groaned and stood up. "Silver… I'm all right, but… Covie…."

Silver looked, and saw her child on the ground, his neck twisted at an odd angle, and blood staining the grass.

Several Eeveelutions gasped. So did I and Berry. Chu and Delta just looked at Covie with a sad look on their faces.

I stepped forward. "…Silver…."

Silver jerked to the right and ran away.

"Silver!" Moonlight yelled. "It's not safe!" But she was already gone.

Moonlight looked down at his dead son with an ashen face. "Virginia… go back to our cave."

Virginia looked down at her brother with a shocked face. "…Covie? Covie… wake up…."

But Covie didn't wake up. Covie would never wake up.

……….

It was nighttime, and Silver still hadn't come back. Everyone was really worried. So, I volunteered to go out alone.

"Please, Stun." Moonlight said to me before I left. "Bring Silver back."

I nodded. "Don't worry, Moonlight."

So I ran into the dark forest.

It was difficult trying to find Silver when I was surrounded by trees. Trees were a kind of life-form, and so I could sense them. I was hard to tell the difference between, Silver, a plant, and an enemy.

But, eventually, I found Silver. She was sitting on the edge of a cliff, looking up at the moon.

I walked up to her and said, "Silver…? Are you okay?"

She didn't even look at me. "You know what, Stun?" She said with a creepily calm voice. "Sometimes I wonder what the purpose of life is. I mean, is life just a big ball of hurt and pain? I mean, sure, it has its moments, but in the end, all there is, is hurt."

"Silver… how long have you been staring up at the sky?"

"Oh, a couple of hours. But that's not the point. Please answer my question."

"Um… well… that's hard to say…."

"Of course it is. It's impossible to say." Silver looked down to the bottom of the cliff and said, "Just when you think that life's going good, someone comes along and takes that away from you."

"Silver… please step away from the edge of the cliff."

Without moving, she said, "And what if I jumped? What would you do about it?"

"I'd save you. I promised Moonlight I'd bring you back."

"Moonlight…."

"Yeah. Moonlight. Don't kill yourself, Silver. You've still got Moonlight and Virginia. And you've got me. I'll be here for you if you need a listening ear."

Silver finally looked at me, tears in her eyes.

"Y-you're right… I'm sorry…."

I placed my hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't worry. You'll make it through this. We'll help you."

Silver sniffed and placed her head on my shoulder, crying.

……….

It was around 3:30 in the morning, and I was meditating in my cave. My legs were crossed, and I levitated off the ground as I calmed myself, keeping my mind blank. Soon, I saw a vision….

_Lugia coming to Eevee Island…. The Eeveelutions greeting him and telling him their problem…. Lugia fighting the humans…. And being captured by one of their strange Pokeballs._

I fell to the ground as my concentration snapped. I sighed and laid on the ground.

"What am I gonna do?" I said, as I slowly fell asleep.

_Boo hoo hoo…. Now Silver's got mental problems. What is Stun gonna do? Call on Mew? Maybe Mewtwo? Your guess is as good as mine. I seriously have no idea what to do now. Oh, but, hey! Chu evolved! Hurrah! I think Berry's next!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hey, there, guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a little while. I've been distracted by a couple of my other stories, and stuff._

_Happy Valentine's Day to you all._

The next day, I was awoken by Mesprit floating above my body with a dagger.

"What the heck?!"

I jerked away and used my psychic power to throw the dagger away.

Mesprit chuckled and said, "Well played, Gastly. You get to live one more day."

"Get out of here!"

Still laughing, she floated out of the cave.

I sighed and looked around. Silver entered my cave.

"Stun… today is Evolution Day. It's sad that the humans have come so close to this wonderful holiday…."

I nodded. "Yeah."

Evolution Day was a holiday on Eevee Island. Eevee got together in the center of the clearing and chose what Eeveelution they wanted to become. They all evolved, and there was a huge feast.

"We're going to need a huge amount of security. So I've sent out the Flareon and Jolteon. They're the best fighters. I want you and your apprentices to be present at the festival. It'll be starting soon."

I nodded. "We'll be there, Silver."

Silver nodded. "Thank you."

Silver turned and walked away. I looked over and saw Berry's sleeping form, but Chu and Delta were missing.

"Berry. Wake up, okay?"

I nudged her shoulder, and she slowly got up.

"Hey, dad." She yawned and said, "What're we doin' today?"

"First we have to go find Chu and Delta, and then we're going to be at helping the Eeveelutions celebrate Evolution Day."

Berry nodded and stood up.

We walked out of the cave and looked around for Chu and Delta. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I could sense them.

"They're close." I stepped into the forest, and saw Chu and Delta training. This in itself was strange. They had never trained by themselves before.

"What're you two doing?"

Chu zapped a nearby twig, and it snapped in half. "I wanted to try out the limits of my new body, and Delta didn't want to get too far behind."

Delta froze a tree solid.

"Huh. Well, that's great, guys. But we've gotta go soon. We have to go celebrate Evolution Day."

Chu and Delta nodded, and we walked to the clearing.

……….

Every Eeveelution, aside from the Flareons and Jolteons, sat in a circle, surrounding a group of Eevees. Silver sat beside the Eevees with a group of evolution stones and other items.

Silver looked at the Eeveelutions and said, "Everyone! I thank you for coming! I know that times are hard, but we must still celebrate this respected holiday. These ten Eevees," She turned to the Eevees. "are going to become adults soon. I trust that they will help us fight the humans as soon as they are used to their new forms. Now let's get to the evolutions!"

The crowd of Eeveelutions cheered, and the first Eevee stepped up.

"My daughter, Virginia, has decided to become an Aereon." Silver turned to her daughter and said, "Are you sure that this is what you want, Virginia?" Virginia nodded. Silver bowed and said, "Then I respect your decision."

Silver pulled a Sky Plate from the pile of stuff behind her, and placed it in front of her daughter. Virginia placed a paw on the plate, and she started to glow. Virginia evolved into an Aereon.

The Eeveelutions cheered, and the next Eevee was up.

"This Eevee, Sprout, has decided to become a Leafeon. Are you sure this is what you want?" Sprout nodded, and Silver pulled out a shard of Moss Rock in Sinnoh.

After Sprout evolved, the next evolution was up.

"This Eevee, Platen, has decided to become a Lepidopteon."

The Eeveelutions around me gasped and started murmuring to themselves. Becoming a Lepidopteon still was considered evil and unnatural among the Eeveelutions.

The crowd parted, and Moonlight stepped up to Platen.

Moonlight studied Platen and said, "Are you absolutely positive that you wish to become a Lepidopteon?" Platen nodded. Without taking his eyes off of the young Eevee, Moonlight continued. "I am going to say the same thing to you that my old master told to me before he changed me. This road is a long and painful one." He glanced at the Eeveelutions behind him. "You _will _be shunned. It's not a matter of 'might', it's _will._ Oh, there may be small advances in togetherness, but the Lepidopteon will always be a loner." He looked back to Platen. "Are you still sure that you wish for _this _transformation?"

Platen looked worried, but he nodded.

Moonlight smiled and said, "I applaud your courage. Let's begin."

Moonlight placed his antennae to Platen's forehead, and Platen began to change. Green scales appeared on Platen's skin. They started to grow and cover his entire body. Platen's eyes changed and became broken up, like a regular Lepidopteon's. Platen grew bigger, and two thin, clear wings shot out of his back. Finally, he grew antennae, and the transformation was complete.

Moonlight smiled and said, "Congratulations. The transformation is complete. You are now a Lepidopteon."

Platen smiled, and went with the other new Eeveelutions.

Moonlight turned to the crowd and said, "I understand that the main reason you dislike Lepidopteons is mainly because of the strange way an Eevee becomes one, but I hope that you see, in time, that you shouldn't hate and fear us just because we evolve without the aid of an item, but with the aid of each other."

And Moonlight walked back to the back of the crowd. As he walked away, the crowd started murmuring louder than ever.

After a couple of minutes, the other Eevees had evolved. Now, in their place, stood an Aereon, a Lepidopteon, a Draceon, two Flareon, three Jolteon, a Terraeon, and a Ghouleon.

Silver stood between these new Eeveelutions and said, "Now, for the last part before the feast." She said. "These new adults may choose their own names." Silver stepped up to Virginia and said, "Virginia, do you wish to change your name?"

Virginia nodded and said, "Yes. I would like to be known as SilverWind."

Silver smiled and said, "Alright. You are now SilverWind." She stepped up to Platen and said, "Platen, do you wish to change your name?"

Platen nodded and said, "Yes. I wish to be known as Moonbeam."

I could sense Moonlight's happiness.

Silver smiled and nodded. "Then Moonbeam it is."

The Draceon was named Scale, the two Flareon were named Burn and Blaze, the three Jolteon were named Zap, Sizzle, and Spark, the Terraeon was named Dust, and the Ghouleon was named Spirit.

"You ten Eeveelutions are the next, newest generation of our island. I hope you'll be ready for the task." The ten Eeveelutions nodded, and Silver turned back to the crowd. "Now, we shall feast!"

The Eeveelutions cheered, and we started towards the huge pile of berries, cooked vegetables, and roast Pidgey.

As I was chewing on a roast Pidgey, Silver walked over to me. "Stun, did you manage to see the future?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah. Unfortunately, Lugia gets captured by the humans."

Silver looked down and said, "This is starting to get hopeless. I don't know what we'll do."

Suddenly, I sensed something.

"Get down!" I yelled as I pushed Silver down. _Bang! _A piece of metal whizzed by right where Silver had been seconds ago.

I looked up and cursed. "Not again!"

It was pure panic. Eeveelutions were running around as if they were blind. SilverWind took to the air and used Gust to push the human into the clearing.

The human was male with dark hair, pale skin, green eyes, and the same uniform as the other humans.

My blades elongated and I yelled, "Attack!"

The human had a strange device in his hand, which shot out the pieces of deadly metal. The human yelped and gasped as Espeon raised him in the air with their psychic power, and took the device away. Acid stepped forward and growled.

"You humans are destroying the peace on our island." She said, even though she knew he couldn't understand her. "Prepare for death."

Acid opened her mouth, and used Poison Sting. Thousands of poisonous spikes shot out and stuck inside the human, who yelled in pain. The human was obviously poisoned.

"Leave him." Acid spat. She turned away, saying, "He'll die soon enough."

The human fell back to the crowd, and the Eeveelutions gathered back to the center of the clearing.

Silver talked with stone and Acid for a couple of minutes, then said to the crowd, "Stone, Acid, and I will go head out. We need to figure out how that human managed to get past our security. Stun, will you come with us?"

I nodded. "Yes. Berry, Chu, Delta, you stay here."

……….

We walked into the forest, surrounded by lush, green trees. But it didn't take long for us to see the first dead Eeveelution. Silver gasped and walked over to the dead Flareon we had found.

"Oh, no…" Silver looked around. "Where are the others? There were at least nineteen other Eeveelutions…. When I sent them out, there were ten Flareons and ten Jolteons."

The Flareon that was lying in front of us had dried blood in his fur and his right front leg was twisted at an odd angle.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. Clones appeared, and we ran off in search of the other Eeveelutions.

……….

I had been training with my clones the past year, and I had developed the ability to see through the eyes of all of my clones. It was kind of like we had a hive mind. So, as we were searching for the Eeveelutions, I was surprised to see an Umbreon standing next to a Jolteon corpse. One of my clones studied the Umbreon, who was staring down sadly at the dead Jolteon. This Umbreon looked odd. Although his right eye was normal, he had a scar across his left eye, and it was colored yellow. The Umbreon looked away from the Jolteon, and studied me. Or, rather, my clone.

After a while, the Umbreon's stare turned into a glare. "Who are you?"

I gulped and said, "Um… my name is Stun."

The Umbreon growled and said, "You're one of the human's Pokemon, aren't you?"

I shook my head. "No! Of course not!"

The other clones joined the one that the Umbreon was talking to, and disappeared.

The Umbreon looked at me with shock. "I know who you are. I've heard rumors about you all over the world. You're Stun the Psychic Demon."

I stared at the Umbreon. "Stun the Psychic Demon?"

The Umbreon nodded, then glared at me and said, "What are you doing here on Eevee Island, you monster? I bet you brought these humans here, didn't you?"

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes, and Silver appeared.

"Purple?" She said with a smile once she saw the Umbreon. "You're here?"

The Umbreon growled at me and said, "Get away from that evil creature, Silver! He'll kill you!"

Silver looked at Purple sadly and said, "Purple, that's not true. You should know that. Stun's a nice Pokemon."

Purple growled and said, "No he isn't! He'll kill us all! I've heard the rumors!"

Silver growled at Purple and said, "Purple, I won't have any more of this ridiculousness! You should know better than to listen to stupid rumors!"

Slowly, Purple calmed down. He stared at me with those different-colored eyes and muttered, "I'm… sorry, Stun. I didn't mean what I said."

Silver nodded and said, "Good. That's better. Stun, this is my older brother, Purple."

I nodded to Purple and said, "Nice to meet you."

Silver looked at the corpse of the Jolteon and said, "As you can see, Purple, times are tough."

Purple nodded. "It would appear that way. I found a lot more Eeveelution corpses on my way over here. What happened?"

Silver gulped and said, "They were supposed to protect the Forest Clan while we were celebrating Evolution Day. But the humans… the humans overpowered them."

Purple walked forward and said, "We'll talk more among the Forest Clan."


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Ahem… Welcome to the next chapter of "Stun II"! Let me tell you guys something. My little brother calls me gay because I have anything to do with this site. He says that this website is full of gay nerds. Of course, I strongly disagree. If you also disagree, then please tell me so, so that I can beat him up, and be able to justify my actions. Thank you._

When we reached the clearing, every Eeveelution sat in a huge circle while Purple told stories. Apparently, Purple traveled the world and stopped by Eevee Island around the same time every year.

"So there I was," He was saying. "surrounded by three Pokemon trainers. They had their Pokeballs at the ready. They wanted to capture me, they said. They wanted me because of my eye. They thought I might have been worth something. But I got the best of them. I took them all down."

After the Eeveelutions were done murmuring, I asked Purple, "What happened to your eye, anyway?"

Purple glared at me. I suppose he didn't like telling the story. But, eventually, he sighed and began with his tale.

"About three years ago, I was in a small gang, called the Eeveelution Gang. My gang consisted of a Jolteon named Spike, and a Flareon named Fang. And me, of course. Together, we traveled around Hoenn, seeing all of the special sights, meeting Legendary Pokemon, and, basically, doing anything else that we wanted. We were the most feared Pokemon gang ever. But, one day, we met a nasty, evil Zangoose. He went by the name 'Diablo'. Diablo was a fearsome opponent. He was extremely powerful. But he wasn't a normal Pokemon like me and you. He was mentally insane, and he meant to murder Spike, Fang, and I.

"When Diablo battled us, we stood no chance. Diablo easily overpowered us, and killed Fang. Together, Spike and I tried to avenge Fang's death, but then Diablo killed Spike. Diablo laughed over their dead bodies, and I knew that I was a goner. Both Fang and Spike had been better fighters than me. Diablo walked over to me, and with one swipe, took out my eye. And I mean that literally. My eye was no longer in my head. I'm pretty sure that that sicko _ate _my eye. He told me that he would leave me to die, and he dragged Fang's corpse away.

"So there I was, with Spike's corpse. As I was slowly dieing, I heard a rustle in the bushes, and passed out. I woke up a couple of days later in a Pokemon healing center that was run by humans. A human with red hair had found Spike and I, and had tried to heal us back to top health. But, obviously, Spike was already dead. So, while I was unconscious, the human had given me some of Spike's blood and his eye."

Purple shifted and sighed. "So that's the story. When I was released into the wild, I discovered I had developed some… side effects, I guess you could call them, from having Spike's DNA."

"Really?" I said. "What kind of side effects?"

Purple smiled evilly and said, "Why don't we battle, and I'll show you?"

I smirked and said, "You're on."

……….

Purple and I stood in the middle of the clearing, facing each other. The other Eeveelutions had given us some room to battle.

Silver stood between us. "The one who forfeits first shall be declared the loser. Anything goes. Ready… battle!"

Purple smirked and opened his mouth. A Shadow Ball flew out, and I managed to dodge. My blades extended, and I ran forward. Concentrating, a Hyper Beam formed, and I threw it at him.

Amazingly, he managed to dodge my attack. I ran forward and prepared to use Slash, but then a tingling feeling spread over my body, and I was paralyzed.

"_Thunder Wave?" _I thought. _"Impossible!"_

Purple chuckled and said, "So you see now, Gallade? I have gained the ability to easily learn electric attacks. Also, I can see different magnetic fields with my left eye, so I always know where north is, and I never get lost."

Purple shifted, and I could move again.

I smirked and said, "That's very interesting, but the battle's not over."

Suddenly, Purple jumped on top of me and clamped his jaws down on my neck.

"Okay, okay!" I said. "I give up!"

Silver smiled and said, "Purple is the winner!"

The crowd of Eeveelutions cheered, and Purple got off of me.

Suddenly, a voice rang out inside my head.

"_Stun? Stun, are you there? Please answer, Stun."_

"_Yes, this is Stun. Who is this?"_

"_This is Mew. I am approaching Eevee Island. I need to know your location, so I can find you."_

"_Uh… I'm with the rest of the Forest Clan."_

There was a pause, and then Mew continued. _"Oh, yes, I found you. What's going on? The population seems to have lowered."_

"_Mew, be careful. Humans have discovered Eevee Island. They've murdered more than twenty Eeveelutions so far."_

"_Humans? Wow. This isn't good."_

"_Yeah, no kidding. Why are you coming to Eevee Island?"_

"_I wanted to discuss something with you. Something that I know will interest you."_

"_And what would that be?"_

"_I'll explain when I see you. I have a feeling that the Espeon are tuning into our conversation."_

The group of Espeon suddenly started shifting and looking uncomfortable.

I looked up, and saw Mew lower down. The Eeveelutions started gasping and murmuring to each other.

Silver, Stone, and Acid stepped up and bowed. "It's always nice to have Mew visit us." Silver said with a smile.

Mew nodded and said, "I have a private matter to discuss with Stun. After that, I shall help you with this little… problem that you are having."

Silver nodded and said, "It would be an honor to have you help us, Mew."

Mew glanced at me, and we walked into the forest.

"So, what's so important, Mew?" I said once we were out of earshot.

Mew glanced around and said, "I have made an amazing discovery, Stun. I've met a Spiritomb who calls himself 'Eye'."

"Okay. So what?"

"Eye has the ability to teach you something magnificent. I've taken his training course, and what his claims are true. He can teach you how to see and talk to spirits."

"Spirits? You mean ghost Pokemon?"

Mew sighed impatiently and said, "Did I say 'ghost Pokemon? No. I said 'spirits', as in, the dead."

"What are you talking about?"

Mew growled impatiently and said, "Do I have to spell it out for you? Eye, a Spiritomb, can teach you how to communicate with dead Pokemon. True, the training process is brutal, but the results are amazing! I've gained the ability to talk to spirits, Stun. It really works!"

"But I can't go visit this… 'Eye'. I have to stay here and help the Eeveelutions."

"No you don't, Stun. I'll help the Eeveelutions fight. Plus, I saw Purple here, and he's a magnificent fighter. I'll get some of the other Legendaries to help to, okay?"

"Well… okay, but… what about Berry? And Chu and Delta? I can't leave them here by themselves."

Oh, I'm sure Silver will be happy to watch over them. I'll ask her, okay? Just… go see Eye!"

"But… but where does Eye live?"

"He's in Viridian City. So go find him as soon as you can!"

I nodded and Teleported to Viridian City.

……….

When I arrived, I was shocked to see all the humans. I had never seen so many in one place before. Don't get me wrong, there weren't that many, but I just wasn't used to seeing humans. One human stopped in front of me. He seemed to be young, with black hair, blue eyes, and strangely pale skin. The human had one Pokeball on his belt.

"What's that?" The boy asked, pulling out a strange, red device.

The device beeped, and said, "Pokemon unknown. There is no data."

The boy replaced his device and started grumbling. "Stupid outdated Pokedex. Well, whatever you are, I'm gonna catch you."

The boy threw his Pokeball, and a Bulbasaur appeared in a flash of red. The Bulbasaur looked up at me and gulped.

"Wow…." He said in a young voice. "You seem… kinda… strong…."

I nodded. "Yes. And it would be unwise to battle me."

The Bulbasaur glanced at his trainer and said, "But… I have to listen to my trainer…. If I don't… then… he could punish me."

I smiled and patted the Bulbasaur's head. "I wish I could help, but I'm in search of a Pokemon called Eye. Have you heard of him?"

The Bulbasaur shook his head. "No."

"Oh. Well, thanks anyway, Bulbasaur."

And I walked away while the trainer was yelling at his Bulbasaur to attack me.

After walking a little bit, I closed my eyes and concentrated on finding the Spiritomb's psychic energy. I opened my eyes and found a keystone at my feet.

"Huh? What's this?"

I touched it, and it glowed blue. Suddenly, the Spiritomb came out of the keystone.

It grinned at me. "Ah, you must be Stun. Mew told me about you when she was here. It is so nice to meet you, Stun. My name is Eye Hayte Yu. But you can call me Eye."

"Uh… okay…."

Eye chuckled and said, "I have given the great Uncapturable Mew the all-seeing eye, and I shall also give it to you! But I must warn you. The training is gruesome, and very trying upon the body. Are you ready?" I nodded. "Excellent! Now for the first part of your training! You must sit here and meditate all day and night. You cannot take breaks, and you cannot eat anything. Are we clear?"

"Well… yeah, I guess so, but why-"

"A good student never asks why! All shall be revealed when you gain the all-seeing eye!"

And he disappeared into his keystone.

I sighed, and sat down. I closed my eyes, and concentrated on my psychic power. The waves of pure psychic energy washed over my brain, causing a tingling feeling throughout my body. Blue psychic energy surrounded my body like an aura, and I lifted off of the ground. I sighed, and concentrated on my psychic energy.

……….

It was amazing. I had never meditated this long, and it felt awesome. The only problem was that I was getting really hungry, but eventually I learned to somehow feed myself with my psychic power.

Eventually, Eye came back out of his keystone. I could "see" him studying me with my sixth sense.

He smiled and said, "Amazing! You have more power than even Mew! Hm… this is astounding. I never dreamed a being with so much psychic energy could exist. Mew wasn't able to do this exercise on the first try. And… I can sense that you still have plenty of juice left. That's just crazy, man."

I smiled and lowered myself down, turning my psychic energy off. I felt kind of funny. My limbs still had that weird tingling feeling, and my heartbeat seemed kind of slow.

"That weird feeling will wear off." Eye said, as if he could read my mind. "Now come with me. We'll begin stage two."

"Aren't we going to sleep?"

Eye grumbled and said, "What do you need to sleep for? Just use your psychic energy to keep you alert enough so that you don't pass out."

"Uh… okay…."

So we walked over to a nearby pond.

"Alright. What you gotta do is embrace the spirits that you wanna see. What you have to do is jump into this pond here. I want you to enter meditation. Use your psychic energy to keep you alive, okay? I don't want you floating up here for air unless you see something, okay?"

"But… won't I drown?"

Eye growled and said, "Didn't you here what I said? Use you psychic energy to keep you alive. T=When you enter the state of near-death meditation, you will start gaining the ability to see spirits. Now do it!"

I gulped, and jumped into the pond.

Once I had sunk to the bottom, I closed my eyes and started meditating. After a while, I had run out of air. Somehow, I managed to turn the psychic energy that was inside me into some kind of… air substitute that kept my lungs working. I still yearned for air, but, somehow, I was still alive.

After what seemed like an hour of doing this, I felt something. There was… a shape near me. Something… strange. It was kind of like when I sensed a ghost-type Pokemon, but… not really. It "looked" like a blurry shape. I was aware of the fact that it was there, but it made no movement whatsoever. I decided to try something.

"_Uh… hello? Can you here me?"_

I pushed my message to the blurred shape, and it jerked around.

A voice sounded in my head, but I could barely understand it. It echoed. It was like the voice was coming from the other end of a very long tunnel.

"_St… y… hey… lo… ou… her…."_

Strangely, the voice sounded female.

"_What… what are you saying? I can't understand you."_

"_Ber… plea… you are… answ… ee…"_

Suddenly, another shape appeared. It decided to talk to me now.

"_Stun… yo… unde… ee… plea… com… nn…"_

This one had a male-like voice.

I gulped and said to them, _"Listen, guys. I can't understand what you're saying. I'll going up to the surface, okay?"_

When they didn't answer, I broke my meditation and floated up.

When I broke the surface of the water, I started gasping for air. Air was so much better than the psychic substitute.

Eye looked down at me. "So, did you see any spirits?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but I couldn't understand them."

Eye looked at me with shock. "You… actually managed to communicate with them? I only expected you to see them!"

"Yeah, well, they sounded kinda weird. Like they were on the other end of a tunnel."

Eye nodded and said, "That tunnel is called 'death', my friend."

"Oh. Well… what's stage three?"

Eye looked down and said, "You've already done it. Stage three was supposed to give you the ability to communicate with them. But, since you've already accomplished that, we're onto stage four!" He smiled and said, "Stage four is supposed to perfect your communication with them. Ready?" I nodded. "Great. Stage four is the most dangerous and risky of them all."

"What do I have to do?"

Eye smiled darkly and said, "We have to kill you."

"What?!"

Eye chuckled and said, "Oh, don't worry. Technically, yes, you will be dead. Here's what you've gotta do. I'm going to kill you, okay? When you die, you've gotta keep a mental link to your body. When you become a spirit, you must stay with your body. You have to be dead for at least a minute, and then you can slip back into your body. Alright? All clear on the plan?" I nodded. "Good. Now, start meditating."

I closed my eyes, and I started meditating.

"Good." Eye said.

Suddenly, I was out.

……….

I opened my eyes and looked around. Where was I? I looked to my left and saw my body. My memories came back to me.

"So, I've gotta wait a minute, eh?" My voice echoed. "Alright."

I looked at my chest, and saw that there was a white cord attached to my body.

"Huh. This is weird."

It was worse than the time I had been taken to Pokeaven. At least there, I hadn't actually _died, _since I had never existed. Here, I could see my dead corpse, and I had no feelings. I mean _none. _I could cut myself, and I wouldn't feel the pain. I wouldn't feel _anything. _

After a couple of seconds, a blurry shape appeared. It didn't say anything, and I didn't feel like saying anything to it. It just stared at me. After a minute, I heard Eye's voice echo inside my head.

"_Alright, Stun. Time to go back inside your body."_

I looked at my corpse, and slipped into it.

Suddenly alive again, I jerked up and looked around. The sudden rush of feelings was a little disorienting.

"You okay, Stun?"

"Yeah." I nodded, and looked around again.

"Good. Now, your communication with the spirits should be perfected. There is just one more stage."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"You are going to meditate. I will try to enter your mind, so please allow me easy access. Once inside, I am going to give you some of my ghost-like qualities, which will give you the ability to see spirits clearly."

"Well, alright, then." I closed my eyes and started meditating.

It wasn't long before I started sensing a presence entering my mind. Instinctively, I put up barriers around my mind to keep the foreign presence out.

"_No, no, no!" _Eye's voice said. _"You have to let me in!"_

"_Oh, yeah. Sorry."_

I slowly put down the barriers, and Eye entered my brain.

"_Hm… it's awfully cluttered in here. You must have a lot of worries." _ There was a pause, and Eye said, _"And regrets."_

"_Stop snooping around in my head! Just do what you're supposed to!" _

"_Oh, yeah. Right. Remember, though. This could hurt."_

"_Great. Just do it!"_

Suddenly, there was a burst of pain inside my skull. Then even more pain. It was like there was wave after wave of agonizing, burning pain, each wave more powerful than the last.

After what seemed like forever, Eye called out, _"Alright, I'm done. Congratulations, Stun. You can now see spirits. Go ahead and stop meditating."_

I opened my eyes, and broke my concentration.

Eye smiled at me and said, "I see your eyes have changed. That is a good sign. You just might be pure of spirit."

"What do you mean?"

"When I perform this ritual, if a student has a pure spirit, then his eyes shall change. You noticed that Mew's eyes did not change, didn't you? Mew doesn't have a pure spirit." Eye sighed and said, "Pure spirits are hard to come by these days. Even the Legendary Pokemon are lacking them."

"So… I have a pure spirit?"

Eye nodded and said, "Yes. Check out your eyes in the reflection on this puddle."

I looked into the puddle of water from a recent rainstorm and gasped. My eyes were yellow and red.

"They're cool, huh? With these eyes, you'll be able to see spirits especially well."

"Oh… well, I suppose…."

I looked up, and saw a blurred shape.

"Huh? Is that… a spirit?"

I narrowed my eyes and concentrated, and the shape became clearer until I saw… Star.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hey. Sorry, I would've written sooner, but I've been grounded. Well, anyway, here's the next chapter._

"Star?! What are _you_ doing here?!"

Star smiled and said, "So, you're finally able to see me? It's amazing what you can accomplish when you put your mind to it, Stun. I've been following you ever since I died. I wanted to make sure that you took care of Berry correctly."

"But… Star… I've missed you so much!"

Star smiled sadly and said, "I'm glad. But I'm not the only one who has been following you."

I looked, and saw a Gallade. But not just _any _Gallade. My father.

"D-dad?! You're here, too? That's… that's great! But… where's Thunder?"

Star looked down and said, "Thunder never became a spirit. I'm not sure what happened to her. It's possible that she instantly went to Pokeaven, but… it's a mystery."

My dad smiled and said, "It's wonderful to be able to talk to you again, Stun. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too… dad."

"I'm very proud of you. I never dreamed you would become this powerful. It amazes me."

"Thanks, dad."

My dad nodded, then his face grew serious. "I'm afraid I must go. My time on this planet grows short. I must go to Pokeaven."

"Huh? But why?"

My dad smiled and said, "I'm sorry, son. Originally, I had chosen to go to Pokeaven, but then I decided to follow you around. But the gods don't like spirits suddenly changing their minds, so, eventually, I'm gonna _have _to go to Pokeaven."

"Oh. Well… I hope you have a good time."

My dad chuckled and nodded. Suddenly, in a flash of white light, he disappeared.

Star turned to me and said, "You've taken wonderful care of Berry, Stun. Thank you. But, for now, I must go."

"Go? Go where?"

"Well, sometimes I follow you around, and sometimes I follow my sister around."

"Your sister? I didn't know that you had a sister."

Star nodded. "She's the only member of my family that managed to survive the darkness. Her name is Serena. I have to make sure she doesn't get into any trouble. I'll see you soon, Stun."

"O-okay. I… I love you."

Star smiled, and disappeared, leaving me alone with Eye.

Eye looked at me and said, "Well, your training is done! Good luck, Stun."

Then he disappeared into his keystone.

I smiled, and Teleported to Eevee Island.

……….

When I arrived at Eevee Island, I was shocked to see that everyone was still alive.

"Ah, Stun. You've arrived." Mew said. Then, she looked at my eyes. "Holy crap! What's happened to your eyes? Their… uh… different."

"Eye said that my eyes changed because I have a pure spirit."

"A… pure spirit? Oh." Mew looked disappointed.

I looked around, and saw Purple. I was shocked to see two spirits following him.

I walked up to Purple and said, "Hey, Purple… there are two spirits following you."

"Huh?" He looked at me like I was crazy. "What are you talking about?"

I glanced at the spirits and said, "There's a dead Jolteon and a dead Flareon following you."

"How do you know?"

I looked back at him and said, "Look at my eyes." He did, and seemed shocked by their freakish change. "These eyes have the ability to see dead Pokemon."

Purple glanced around and said, "So… you're trying to tell me that… Spike and Fang are following me?"

The dead Jolteon glanced at me and said, "Is it true? You can really see us?"

I smiled and said, "And hear you, too."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Purple said.

The Flareon smiled and said, "Cool! Then tell Purple that I don't blame him for my death. I know that's been bothering him."

I nodded and said, "Fang wants you to know that he doesn't blame you for his death."

"What…? Prove to me it's Fang. I want proof."

Spike bared his fangs and said, "He's always been like that. That stubborn…. Fine. Tell him… about the time when he tried to mate with that little Skitty, and her mother ended up catching them."

I looked at Purple weirdly. "Uh… Spike wants me to tell you about the time when you tried mating with a Skitty, and her mother caught you. What are you, some kind of pedophile?"

Purple's blush seemed to penetrate his black fur. "Uh… she looked older than she actually was."

"She's a _Skitty. _A Skitty looks _young._ How old was she?"

"She was… uh… at level… four."

"And how old were you?"

"Uh… level… twenty."

I shook my head. "That's not right, man."

Fang chuckled and said, "That's not the only time he mated with a Pokemon that was below level ten. It wasn't even the _first _time."

Purple looked down and said, "Okay… so, yeah, I believe you. How long have they been watching me?"

I glanced at Spike, who said, "Ever since we died."

"Ever since they died."

"Oh. Well… okay. I'm gonna… go now."

And he walked away. I shrugged, and turned to see Berry.

"Oh, hey, Berry!" I said with a smile.

"Hey, dad. Where did you go?"

"I went to do some extra training with a very powerful Pokemon."

"Oh. Well, okay, then."

Berry walked away, to go play with Chu and Delta.

I walked to Silver and said, "Hey. What happened while I was gone?"

Silver glanced at me and said, "Nothing much. It was a rather dull day."

"Oh. That's good. I'm glad no one else died."

Silver nodded, and said, "So, did you manage to see spirits?"

I nodded and said, "Yep. It's quite a useful tool."

"So… can you see… Covie?"

My eyes widened, and I looked around. "No… I don't see him anywhere. Perhaps he… went to Pokeaven."

Silver looked down with sad eyes. "Maybe."

I smiled and patted the top of Silver's head. I walked a couple of feet, only to be shot in the leg.

_Bang! Bangbangbangbangbang!_

I fell to the ground as blood started pumping out of my leg. I gritted my teeth and pulled the piece of metal out. After using Recover, I stood up and looked around.

"Take cover!" Mew yelled.

Mew created a pink forcefield and covered some of the younger Eevees.

Berry, Chu, and Delta hid behind me.

"Don't worry guys! We can do this!"

My eyes were somehow connecting to my psychic ability, giving me the ability to see the pieces of metal flying through the air, as if time had slowed down.

One was coming straight at me, and I raised my blade, slicing the metal in half. Concentrating even harder, I could feel my eyes start to glow.

Suddenly, _whoosh! _I could see _through _the trees, like I had x-ray vision. There was a human sitting in the underbrush, aiming a human weapon at Silver. The piece of metal flew through the air, but it was slowed down once again. I Teleported over to Silver, and Teleported her out of the way. Using my psychic powers, I lifted the human into the air, and four Jolteons stepped up. They growled at the human, their fangs gleaming. They were the last of the Jolteons, thanks to the humans. Scowls on their faces, the human was shocked to death.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Here's the next chapter…. Sorry I didn't write more. I'm not in a good mood. I'm really sad. I'll try to write more sooner or later. _

Purple and Silver stood in the middle of the Eeveelutions.

"The time for attack is now!" Purple was yelling. "It is time to stop hiding! Time to avenge our brothers and sisters who died because of the humans! Who's with me?!"

There was a huge, deafening cheer from the Eeveelutions.

"Why do they listen to Purple?" I asked Moonlight, who was right next to me. Moonbeam stood next to him. Moonlight had become Moonbeam's teacher.

Moonlight glanced at me and said, "When the council was being decided for Silver's generation, Silver wasn't supposed to be on the council, originally. Purple was. Actually, Silver was last in line for her family. But since Purple decided to travel the world, he couldn't have been in the council. Neither could Pink or Green, because they had decided to go with Lugia. So Silver was chosen. Some didn't agree with that, but there wasn't much they could do. Even though Silver is one of the best leaders the Forest Clan has had in a long time, many Eeveelutions believe that Purple would have done a better job."

I scoffed and said, "Whatever. Purple probably would've raped all of the little Eevees."

Moonlight chuckled and said, "Maybe. But we'll never know, now will we?"

"I suppose not."

Silver stepped in front of Purple and said, "Purple will go out with the four Jolteons, the two Flareons, the Draceon, and the other Umbreons. Acid and Stone will go out with the Terraeon, the Ghouleon, and the Glaceons. I will go out with the two Lepidopteons, my daughter, the Leafeons, and Stun and his apprentices. Everyone else will stay here and guard our home. Got it?"

There were a lot of nods.

Mew smiled and said, "Mesprit and I are gonna go with Acid."

Silver nodded. "Great. You guys do that. Head on out, everyone!"

Chu, Delta, Berry, Moonlight, Moonbeam, and I walked up to Silver. SilverWind stood behind her.

"This is bad." Silver said to me. "The newly evolved Pokemon shouldn't be heading out to battle. They haven't tested their new abilities _at all_."

Silver Wind nodded. "You're right, mom. But… I've flown a little bit. And Moonbeam's tested his bug powers… to an extent."

Moonbeam nodded and said, "Yeah, sort of."

Moonlight looked at him. "So far, he's mastered flying and String Shot, but he's not too good at Poison Sting and Stun Spore. Poison Powder isn't that good, either."

Moonbeam nodded glumly.

Chu smirked and crossed his arms. "Well, I'm _excellent _in my new form! I'm an expert at every new attack I've learned!"

I looked down at Chu and said, "Chu, you didn't change that much when you evolved. Eevees change their type along with their form."

"Shut up."

The Leafeons walked up to us.

"Alright." Silver said. "Let's head on out."

……….

It wasn't long before we met a foreign Pokemon. A Nidoking, Nidoqueen, and a couple of Nidoran children were sitting in the shade of a tree.

Silver looked at them and said, "What are you doing here?"

The Nidoking growled, like he wanted to fight, but the Nidoqueen just sighed and said, "The humans brought us here. It's some sort of experiment, I think. To make sure that all sorts of Pokemon are able to live on this island. Where are we, by the way?"

"You're on Eevee Island. Only Eeveelutions lived here, at first. But now the humans have discovered us."

The Nidoking growled louder. "Don't ya see what's going on, honey? They're gonna try an' kill us! Just 'cause we're outsiders on their land."

The little Nidoran huddled together in fear.

"No." Moonlight said, stepping forward. "We're not going to hurt you. We're after the humans. They've killed our brothers and sisters without mercy. And for _no reason._ So, if you'll excuse us, we'll be on our way."

The Nidoking glared at Moonlight and said, "You know, you kinda look like a liar. Why should we believe ya? How do we know that ya won't attack us when we turn our backs?"

I growled and stepped forward, blades extending. "Look, we don't wanna fight you, but if you won't get out of our way, then you're gonna leave us no choice."

The Nidoking was fuming. He looked like he was going to burst from anger.

"What'd you say, punk? You wanna _die_?!"

I smirked. "One-on-one. You and me."

The Nidoking smiled evilly and cracked his knuckles. "Oh, you are so _on, _ya little…. I'm gonna enjoy this."

"You guys go on ahead." I told the others. "I'll catch up to you in a minute."

As the others walked on, my eyes studied my opponent. I could sense his power. I could see his advantages and his weaknesses. He definitely had great strength, but his psychic ability was pathetic.

The Nidoking rushed forward, bellowing like a maniac. But, like the pieces of metal, he appeared to be moving slowly. I easily sidestepped and Slashed the end of his tail clean off.

The Nidoking screamed in pain as blood squirted out of his wound.

"We can end this now." I said. "I don't want your children growing up father-less."

The Nidoking was breathing heavily in anger, and he stood up. "Tough talk, punk. You think I'm gonna give up after a little wound like that? Fat chance."

I looked down at the part of his tail that I had cut off. "Well… you've got major endurance, I'll give you that."

The Nidoking opened his mouth, and Toxic mist seeped out. I dodged the purple mist and raised Nidoking with my power. I slammed him down on the ground. Unfortunately, he got back up, like the idiot he was.

I sighed and said, "You leave me no choice, Nidoking. I really don't want to kill you, but if you don't back down, then I'll have to."

"Honey, please." The Nidoqueen said. "We know you're strong. Please stop fighting."

The Nidoking shook his head. "No way. You know my rule. You always gotta finish a fight."

I frowned and transformed into a Flareon.

I opened my mouth and unleashed as powerful a Flamethrower as I could. Luckily, it caused him to faint.

"Good." I said, transforming back. "I didn't have to kill him." I glanced at the Nidoqueen and said, "You should treat his burns. Gotta go."

And I walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Hey, guys. Sorry this is another short chapter. My girlfriend broke up with me, and I've been kind of… depressed, I guess is the word. Sorry. I shall now answer any reviews I haven't answered already. _

_Captain Black Knight: You asked me if Stun is now more powerful than the Legendaries. This caused me to think. True, Stun has beaten Mew a couple of times, but…. I mean, Stun absorbed a goddess's power (Sato). So… yeah… I think he could be considered "stronger than a Legendary"._

_Almiaranger: I'm not sure that Eye is evil, necessarily. Well… he… uh… heck, I don't know. We'll see how it develops._

I walked through the woods, following the psychic trail that Silver gave off. When I found the others, they were hiding in the bushes.

"Get down, Stun." Silver whispered.

I crouched down and saw what they were looking at. There was a wooden building in the middle of a small clearing.

"The humans are in there." Moonlight whispered.

Sure enough, the female that I had seen earlier walked out.

"Should we attack?" I whispered.

Silver glanced at me. "Here's how we're going to do this. Moonlight and I will attack first, then you'll attack with Chu, Delta, Berry, and Moonbeam, and then the Leafeons and SilverWind will come out. Everybody got it?"

Everyone nodded, but Chu crossed his arms and said, "How come we don't attack all at once? We could all go out and destroy the whole building."

Delta nodded and said, "I agree with Chu. We'll overwhelm the humans if we all go out at once."

Berry nodded, too.

I smiled and said, "C'mon, guys. It's not our island. We have to do what Silver says."

Silver nodded. "Thanks, Stun. Alright, Moonlight. Let's go out."

Silver and Moonlight ran into the clearing and faced the female.

The female smiled and said, "Aw, look at the two new Pokemon we've discovered. How would you like to come with me, guys?"

Silver answered by using Iron Tail and knocking the human down.

"Ow! You stupid…. Fine. I'll just take you two by force, then."

The girl raised two black Pokeballs and threw them at Silver and Moonlight. Moonlight managed to dodge, but Silver was captured in an instant.

"No!" Moonlight yelled, staring at the closed Ball.

The girl laughed evilly and picked the Ball up, throwing it through the air. With a flash of black light, Silver reappeared. But there was something different about her. She seemed… darker. More evil. My eyes gave me the ability to see the darkness radiating off of her like an aura.

"I think I'll name you Steel." The girl said with a giggle. "Attack that Pokemon!"

Silver glared at Moonlight. "S-Silver? Come on… it's me! You don't have to do what the human says!"

Silver… or should I say Steel? Steel growled and jumped up, using Crunch on Moonlight's leg.

"No…" I whispered. "Alright. C'mon, everyone! Let's go!"

I ran out to the clearing, blades extended. Chu, Delta, Berry, Moonbeam, SilverWind, and the Leafeons following close behind.

The human glanced at us and said, "Uh, oh. Go, Dark Ball!"

The other Ball that had missed Moonlight captured him this time.

"No!" I yelled. The human picked up the Ball and called Steel back.

"Ha ha ha ha! You Pokemon were too late! I've captured these two, and you can't do anything to stop me from capturing you all!"

I clenched my teeth as she threw a Pokeball into the air, an evil Alakazam appearing.

"Teleport me away, Zam!"

The Alakazam nodded, and they were gone.

"No!" Moonbeam yelled. "What'll we tell the rest of the tribe? Silver and Moonlight are gone…."

SilverWind looked down sadly. "This is awful… mom and dad… they're gone."

I looked at everybody. "Guys, let's go back to the rest of the tribe. I'm sure the council will have some sort of idea."

Everyone nodded, and we walked back.

……….

Purple stood in front of all the Eeveelutions, a somber expression on his face. Acid and Stone stood beside him.

Purple glanced at all of the faces staring at him. The silence was eerie.

"First of all," Purple's voice pierced the air. "it is important that everyone knows the situation. Silver and Moonlight have both been captured by the humans. It is of grave importance that we get them back. Unfortunately, we have evidence that they have both been taken to the mainland. I've been talking with Acid and Stone, and we believe that the only thing that we can do is to bring back the Cosmic Eeveelution."

Apparently, the Cosmic Eeveelution was a big deal, because there were gasps and murmuring.

"Everybody, please!" Purple said. "This decision may be a little drastic, but I believe that the power of the Cosmeon would easily overpower the humans that have plagued our land. Because we have both spent time on the mainland, Stun and I are going to go on a very important mission to find the rarest of all stones."

There was a murmuring of approval, and Purple walked over to me.

"Stun… let me explain the mission to you."

I nodded. "Okay."

"Alright. The Comic Eeveelution is a local legend. Long, long ago, when Evolution was a new discovery, the first Eeveelution came. An Eevee evolved into a Cosmeon, thanks to the most abundant Evolution Stone, the Moon Stone. Cosmeons were the most powerful Eeveelution ever. They had amazing power. I'm talking about power that could distort time and space. But they all disappeared when Clefairy came. The Clefairy and Clefable accused the Eevee of hoarding all of the Moon Stones in order to become stronger. Because the Moon Stones were gone, the Eevees found alternative ways of becoming stronger, causing other Eeveelutions to form.

"But still, the Cosmeon is the most powerful Eeveelution. Our mission is to get a Moon Stone from the Clefable tribe. Through any means necessary."

Spike and Fang appeared beside me with a flash.

"Hey, be careful, Stun. Those Clefables aren't anything to laugh at. They kill without a second thought." Spike said.

"Really? Are you sure?"

Fang nodded and said, "Yeah. The last time I saw a Clefable, she was a trained assassin. Almost killed me. And her children were watching. Meanest kids I ever saw. They were all jerks."

I chuckled, and Purple stared at me like I was insane.

"Oh. I was just talking to Fang and Spike."

Purple nodded. "They were always full of ideas. You'll do well if you listen to them. If it wasn't for their suggestions, I would've been dead a long time ago."

"Well… anyway… can I bring Berry along? I'm sure Chu and Delta will be fine, but I'd like to keep an eye on my daughter."

Purple stared at me and nodded slowly. "Okay… if you're sure she won't slow us down too much…."

I smiled. "She won't slow us down a bit. She's actually a skilled fighter."

Berry materialized beside me. She had been invisible the whole time.

"I was planning to follow you guys anyway." She said with a smile. "Thanks for letting me come."

Purple stared at her. "Huh… you're… kinda… strange-colored, aren't'cha? And you seem to have some strange abilities. Hmm…." He had a strange look in his eyes.

Spike shifted and said, "Uh… you might wanna stop him, Stun. I know that look. The moment you turn your back, your daughter's gonna lose her virginity."

I glanced at spike, then turned back to Purple. Fury enveloping my brain, my blades extended and I stood between Purple and Berry.

"No. You're not going to sleep with my daughter. Out of the question."

Purple looked up at me with a dark expression. "Huh. Fine, then. I won't mess with your daughter."

Berry looked from me to Purple and back again. "What are you guys talking about?"

I glanced at Berry and said, "Nothing, Berry. Don't worry about it."

Berry looked at me in confusion. "Uh… okay… Well, then, let's go."

Purple nodded. "I agree. Our time is short. We must hurry before the humans perform strange tests on Silver and Moonlight."

I nodded slowly, and my blades retracted. "Okay. That's fine. Let's go."


	9. Chapter 9

_Well, here's the next chapter. I know it's still not as long as some would like, but… whatever. I am truly grateful to Adurna Rider of Keffa-fleffa (I mean Kveykva. Please don't hyper-voice me, Adurna!) for creating a Pokemon. Yes, you can still create Pokemon in my forum, and I'll make them a character. Anybody! SOMEBODY! Anyway, I've put Adurna's Pokemon in this chapter. Rubints belong to Adurna, I am just using one as a character. _

_BTW, I just wanted to say that Glaceon-Girl-POK3MON is my buddy, Even though she never reviews (unless she's "got a good reason", apparently) we are best friends! Together, Adurna, Glaceon-Girl, and I shall RULE THE WORLD! _

… _With Captain Black Knight laughing at us in the corner._

_Well, anyway, I hope more people will use my forum, and continue to review! YEAH!_

The three of us managed to reach Cinnabar Island. I had ferried Purple and Berry on my back as a Lapras, and I was dripping wet.

"So, where, exactly, are we going?" I asked.

"We're gonna go to Mount Moon, which is located by Pewter City. It's north of us."

"Alright. We'd better get going."

We turned north and started walking, but we soon encountered a herd of Tauros. There were about twenty of them, and they stood in a grassy field, eating fresh grass. A Tauros spotted us and walked up.

Eyeing us, he said, "How can I help you three?"

Purple glanced at me and said, "We were on our way to Mount Moon. To get a Moon Stone."

The Tauros huffed and said, "Sight seein' are ya? That's cool. I haven't been ta Mount Moon myself, but I hear it's a popular spot. Just be careful you don't get caught by a trainer. I don't want another Pokemon made a _slave _by the humans. Mount Moon's north, I think. It'd be best to just walk around our camp. Some Tauros aren't as nice as I am."

Purple smiled darkly and said, "That's true. Thanks."

The Tauros nodded and said, "Hey, if ya see any cute Miltank, tell 'em Truff says hi."

I nodded and said, "Will do, Truff. Nice talking with you."

Truff nodded and walked away.

I started to turn away, when Star appeared out of nowhere. "Sorry I took so long, Stun. I was watching my sister. She's… gotten herself into some trouble. She's been captured."

"Oh… I'm… so sorry." I wished that I could hold her, but I knew that I'd just go right through her.

Star shook her head and said, "He's a nice human. At least she didn't get captured by a violent, abusing one."

I nodded. "I guess that's the most important thing."

Star nodded and said, "What did I miss?"

"We're… um… on our way to Mount Moon to find a Moon Stone. With it, we're gonna create the ultimate Eeveelution."

Star nodded slowly and said, "Okay. So we're on a quest again. That's nice."

Truff ran back up to us and said, "Oh, hey! I just remembered! There's a Pokemon around here that used to live in Mount Moon. Her name's Ru. You should go see her. She lives in that cave over there."

The Tauros gestured to a nearby cave with his head.

Purple nodded. "Thanks, Truff. We'll talk to her. C'mon, Stun."

Berry, Star, and I followed Purple into a dimly lit, dank cave. The cave seemed to stretch forever, going deeper and deeper towards the center of the earth.

"Wow." Purple said, his voice echoing. "This is one long cave. Should we keep going?"

I nodded. "I wanna meet Ru. See what she's like, ya know?"

Purple nodded and said, "Alright, let's go."

We ran down, deeper and deeper, occasionally slipping on the smooth rock surface. After what seemed like forever, we finally reached the end, seeing a strange Pokemon lying on the ground. I had never seen a Pokemon like this before. Her body was dark silver, with her legs being slightly lighter. It was a quadruped, with a ridiculously long tail that was studded with rubies, emeralds, and topazes. Her dark eyes studied Purple, Berry, and I, and Star shifted uncomfortably.

"I haven't had visitors in a long time." The Pokemon said, her eyes unblinking. "Why have you come to me?"

Purple gulped and said, "Are you… Ru?" The Pokemon nodded, and Purple looked down. "Great. A Rubint. Just my luck."

"She's a Rubint?" I asked. I had never seen a Pokemon like this before. I've never even _heard _of a Pokemon like this. "What _is _a Rubint?"

Purple muttered, "Let's just say that I've dealt with Rubints before. They're extremely rare, and I've only seen two in my life. Ru here is the third."

Fang and Spike appeared. "It didn't go too good for Purple." Fang muttered, glancing at Ru. "Purple tried to… _seduce_… this grown Rubint's daughter, and he almost died in the process. Rubints are insanely good fighters."

I frowned and muttered, "It didn't teach him a lesson, though."

Ru glanced at me and said, "_This _one has good eyes. You can communicate with spirits, can't you? But, yes, everything the Umbreon has said is true. Rubints are sadly rare. About ten of us live in the entire world. Rubints are hunted for our gemstones. They're extremely valuable. That is why I hide in this cave. But where are my manners? I am Ru. How can I help you?"

I bowed and said, "My name is Stun. This is Purple, and this is Berry. And this is…." I stopped myself. I had almost introduced Star. "Um… anyway, we were wondering if you could tell us about Mount Moon."

Ru studied me, and said, "I suppose. Mount Moon was my old home. Back then, the place was covered with Moon Stones. I assume that's what you're looking for?" Purple nodded, and she continued. "Yes, well… and then the Clefable appeared. They took all of the Moon Stones, saying that it all belonged to them. Those jerks… I can't believe how… evil they were. I stayed with the Zubat, Paras, and Nidoran. When the humans started coming, I knew it was time to leave. So I left. And here I am, watching over a herd of Tauros years later."

"Wow… so the Clefable are really that bad?" I couldn't believe it. Clefable, and their evolutionary line, seemed so cute.

"You don't wanna mess with a Clefable. Clefairy, either. Cleffa, maybe. But a Cleffa can still take out your eye, if you're not careful."

I nodded. "Thank you, Ru. We appreciate the information. We should go."

Ru nodded, then said, "I think I'll go with you. I'm not a bad fighter, myself. I could be an excellent addition to your team. Besides, I want to get back at those Clefable."

Purple shook his head, but I poked him in the side and said, "Of course you can come, Ru. The more the merrier."

Ru nodded, and glanced at Purple. "I'm not sure why you hate me so much, but I promise not to be much of a burden."

Purple nodded, his yellow eye looking especially creepy. "It's fine. Sorry."

Then he turned around and started walking out of the cave.

_Can you tell I've totally gotten over my ex-girlfriend? Ha, ha…. Yeah…. No…. _

_Moo…. _

_Sad moos all around, everybody. Everyone who reads my story must moo sadly. Right…_

…

…

…

_Hold it…_

_Now!_

_Moo…._

_Great moo, everybody! _

_Oh, he's just gone crazy…._

_WHO SAID THAT?!_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Well, hello there. I think that this is one of my better chapters, even though the beginning is a little inappropriate. I wanted a Bellossom in here. So sue me. _

_Captain Black Knight: Well, then, you're welcome to join us! Together, the Fanfiction Gang shall RULE THE WORLD! (oh, and also, I hope you make that OC soon)_

As we walked, I noticed how nice a day it was. The sun was shining, the sky was a brilliant blue, and the temperature was perfect. As we passed a grassy field, I heard voices calling out to us.

"Hey guys! Over here!"

"Come over here, honey!"

"Hey, lookin' for some love?"

I turned and saw three Bellossom waving at us. "Bellossom." Ru muttered. "The prostitutes of the Pokemon world. Better keep moving."

But Purple was interested. "Hey… ya think they've got an Oddish with them?"

I hit him on the head and said, "I agree with Ru. Let's keep going."

Star nodded and said, "Good choice, Stun."

I blushed and started to walk on, but the three had stopped in front of us.

"Hey, there. What're three _handsome _Pokemon like yourselves doing here?"

Apparently, they were ignoring Berry, and hadn't noticed that Ru was a girl.

Ru scoffed in disgust and said, "I'm a _female, _weirdoes."

Without faltering, one of the Bellossoms said, "Well, that's no problem. We do girls, too. We're not picky."

All five of our mouths dropped. _What _had she just said?

A different Bellossom glanced at Berry and said, "I'm sure we could find someone for this little girl, here. If you'd like that. But it'd cost you extra."

I glanced at Berry. Oh, god. These three... _whoa. _I looked into their minds, and yes. They were talking about what I thought they were talking about. I waved my hand, and the three fell asleep.

"Good job, Stun." Ru muttered, walking on. Purple looked down at the Bellossoms sadly.

"But… _I _could've used some love."

I looked at Star, holding back a smile. "I know, Purple. I know." Star shook her head like he was an idiot.

We continued on, getting a little closer to our destination.

……….

Eventually, we made it to the entrance of Mount Moon. As we walked in, I was struck by the darkness. And the cold. The air was thick with an ominous feeling.

Star shivered and said, "I'm sorry, Stun. I can't go in there."

"Huh? Why not, Star?"

Star shook her head and said, "There's a… barrier. I can't go any further. I'll be okay, Stun. I'll go visit my sister."

"Well, alright, I suppose. I love you, Star."

Star smiled, a sad look in her eyes. And she disappeared. I scratched my head in confusion and turned back to the others.

Purple looked around and said, "We should be careful. Keep your senses open, Stun. There could be a Clefable around any corner."

Ru rolled her eyes and said, "Not likely. The nearest Clefable herd is miles from here. Mount Moon is really a bunch of intertwined underground tunnels. They run miles and miles. Someone could be lost in Mount Moon for years and not make it out."

Purple's yellow eye seemed to glow. "I can see electric vibrations from living things with my eye. I see a nearby herd of… Zubat, I think. It'd be best not to disturb them."

I glanced up, and, sure enough, there was a herd of Zubat hanging from the ceiling. One opened his eyes and whispered, "Ah, I see we have visitors. I would love to drink your sweet blood. I've never eaten from a Gallade before." The Zubat focused on Ru and said, "Ah… a Rubint. Your blood is especially sweet. I shall enjoy draining you."

Ru smirked and said, "Try it, blood sucker."

The Zubat screeched, awakening hit brethren. All the Zubats screeched and swarmed Ru, biting her. But thousands of shards shot out of her body, slicing through the Zubat as if they were made out of tissue paper. The Zubat fell to the ground, along with a bunch of blood. I stared at Zubat in astonishment.

"That was quick."

Ru nodded and said, "How about a first-hand look at my power?"

"You mean… spar?" Ru nodded, excitement in her eyes. I smiled and said, "Okay. It'll be fun."

Ru smirked and got into a battle position. I raised my arms, blades extended. "Ready?" Ru said.

I nodded. Ru came at me, swinging her tail. It was faster than I had thought, and it hit me.

I had never been hit so hard. Her tail was hard as diamond, and I could tell I had a couple of broken bones. I grimaced and touched my torso. This was no friendly duel. This was an all-out _brawl._

"You sure take your battles seriously, don't you?" I said with a smile.

Ru shrugged and said, "You can't tell how powerful an enemy is if you go easy."

I nodded. "True enough. No more holding back."

I concentrated, and went invisible. Ru looked around in surprise.

"So… you're not a regular Gallade, are you, Stun?"

She closed her eyes and concentrated. Suddenly, she flicked her tail and thousand of gemstones flew towards me. This time, my eyes managed to make the attack seem slower than normal. I dodged and got down, still invisible.

"That's right, Stun. I can sense you."

Ru inhaled and an ice… _wave _shot out. It was like Ice Beam, but it was a wave. I had never seen an attack like that before. I stood up and was about to jump out of the way, but the attack froze my feet to the ground. I became visible and strained against the ice, but it was too strong.

"Do you like my attack?" Ru chuckled. "I invented it long ago. I call it the 'Ice Wave'."

I smirked and said, "Funny. You think this'll actually hold me." I transformed into a Magmortar and melted the ice away. "I'm afraid you're mistaken."

Ru gasped. "I've heard about you. You're the Psychic Demon. The evil apprentice of Mew."

I sighed and looked down. "I'm not evil, Ru."

Ru looked at me strangely and said, "I believe you. You're… actually pretty nice. You're not like what others claim you to be."

I smiled and raised my left hand-cannon. "Thanks. Now, prepare to burn!"

I sent out a Flamethrower, and she barely dodged it. She ran up to me at amazing speeds and bit down on my arm. Blood squirted out of my wounds, and I grimaced. I transformed into a Jolteon and used all of my power into a Thunderbolt, lightning flashes dancing in the air. Burns appeared all over Ru's body.

Ru licked her lips, and two black retractable claws appeared on the back of her rear legs.

"Playtime's over."

Whirling around, she scratched my face. Those claws must have been sharp, because my blood was going everywhere. I yelped and concentrated on Thunder's DNA. It was a little more complicated than transforming into a regular Jigglypuff, but I managed to do it.

Ru looked at me like I was an idiot. "A Jigglypuff? Really?"

I smirked and said, "Oh, you haven't _seen _what this Jigglypuff can do." I raised my fist and used Mega Punch, causing Ru to fly back. When she came back to earth, she was knocked unconscious.

I smiled and transformed back to myself.

Suddenly, the earth shook, causing gigantic cracks to spread across the surface, like slithering snakes. When the tremors stopped, I looked around. Everyone seemed unharmed. Except for Ru, of course. Mount Moon soon became filled with the screams of many Zubats. Sure enough, thousands of Zubats, Golbats, and Crobats flew out of Mount Moon and attacked Purple and Berry.

They swarmed them, their screeching so loud that it was deafening. There were so many of them that I couldn't see Purple or Berry. But then Berry jumped up, shooting Psybeam after Psybeam. But she wasn't the Berry I knew anymore. She had evolved into a Gardevoir.

"Berry?" I said with shock. Berry was an excellent fighter. Soon, all of the bat Pokemon were lying on the ground, fainted or worse.

Berry looked down at her new body with a happy smile. "Dad, look. I'm a Gardevoir."

I nodded. Even though she was at her fully-evolved form, her strange coloration hadn't changed. Well, there was some good news to this, at least. Now Purple wouldn't be attracted to her anymore.

_Oh, goody, goody. Berry finally evolved. Grrrrrrrreat! I had that little battle between Stun and Ru because I wanted to show you her attacks and fighting style. Thanks again, Adurna Rider of Kveykva, for creating her. I think she has a lot of potential. Perhaps… a new love interest for Stun? _

_What? Who said that? _

_Oh, believe me. Something's going down with Star and Stun's relationship. I mean, I can't have Stun be a Necrophile, can I? (that's a person who loves dead people, guy in the back)_

_Until next time, everybody! _

_COW POWER!_


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry, guys, I know you're all excited.  
"Hey, he finally updated!"  
Nope. I apologize. This is just a little note saying that I have writer's block on this story, so I've started another "Stun" story. Check it out. It's "Stun: Dimension X". An awesome story, I gotta say. I mean, sure, it's only one chapter long so far, but I'm almost done with the second chapter, and it's going really good. Anyway, I'm going to be writing that story until the writer's block for this one is gone. Sorry. I just need some inspiration. ou guys can still make some Pokemon on my forum. Just go to my profile and click on "my forums". I'm sure if SOMEBODY does that, then the inspiration train will start up again. But in the meantime, I'm having fun writing "Stun: Dimension X".  
And also, I thank Glaceon-Girl-POK3MON for being the first to review my new story. I thank her for blessing me with a review. We are bestest buddies for life.

Random people on Fanfiction rule!

GO US!


	12. Chapter 12

We walked back into Mount Moon, entering the cool darkness once again. I couldn't help but notice that Purple kept glancing at Berry with a sad expression.

I looked around at all of the different tunnels and said, "So, which way?"

Ru sniffed the air and said, "I'm not sure. The whole place smells like Clefable."

I concentrated, and I could sense a couple of beings nearby. Suddenly, I was pushed back by an unseen force. _Ka-boom! _The spot where I had just been standing exploded.

"They're here!" Purple said, diving behind a pile of boulders.

Explosions caused small rubble to fly everywhere. I ducked behind the boulders with Purple and looked around. Ru and Berry joined us.

"Do the Clefable have a weakness?" I asked Purple.

Purple shook his head. "I have no idea. _I _never found one."

I gulped and glanced at Berry. "I'll be right back."

I closed my eyes and became invisible. I walked past the pile of boulders, walking towards the source of the strange aura that was being given off. Explosions rocked the cave floor around me. I walked up to see a Clefable glaring at the pile of boulders that Purple, Berry, and Ru were hiding behind. The Clefable pointed forward, and another explosion shook the cave. Suddenly, another explosion occurred right next to me, and I blacked out.

……….

When I came to, the silhouette of a strange Pokemon appeared. It gestured with its head, and a beam of blue light erupted from what looked like a horn on its head. The Clefable froze solid. The silhouette stared at me, then dashed away.

I looked after it, confused. What Pokemon was that? I had never seen anything like it. Not that I had gotten a good look…. I stood up, and Berry floated over to me.

"What was that?" I asked her. "Did you get a good look at it?"

Berry shook her head. "No. Sorry, dad. Are you okay? Did you hit your head, or anything? That explosion was pretty close to you."

I nodded. "I'm fine, Berry. Don't worry 'bout me." I glanced at Purple and Ru. "Well… let's get going, I suppose."

They nodded, and we continued on.

……….

After walking for a little while, we came across the Pokemon again. Only this time, we managed to get a good look. The Pokemon had the body of a Rapidash, but he was blue with blue "flames" running across his body. He also had two blue wings that erupted from his shoulders, and a tail like Articuno's. He looked… well, awesome.

I gulped and said, "Excuse me… but… who are you?"

The Pokemon glanced at me and said, "Leonidus."

I expected him to say more, but he remained silent.

"So… _what _are you? Some new Pokemon…?"

Leonidus frowned and said, "You could say that."

I blinked and we stood there for a couple of seconds, just staring at each other.

"Okay… so… care to elaborate?"

Leonidus' frown deepened and he said, "Fine. Long ago, I was created by humans. Along with a Jigglypuff named Thunder."

My eyes widened in shock. "You were created with Thunder? Were you two friends?"

Leonidus tilted his head in confusion and said, "You know Thunder?"

I looked down and said, "Well… I _knew _Thunder. She died a year ago."

Leonidus blinked. "Thunder… died? That's… not possible…. She's… too strong."

"I'm sorry."

Leonidus blinked again and said, "You were with Thunder when she died? You must have been friends with her."

I smiled and said, "Well… it was a friendship of sorts."

Leonidus looked down and said, "Thunder was… my best friend…." He looked away and muttered, "I'm a combination of Rapidash and Articuno. Thunder was a genetically mutated Jigglypuff. We escaped together. But then things went wrong and we were… separated."

"What happened?"

Suddenly, the temperature dropped. Leonidus' eyes seemed to glow with an icy blue light. "I'd rather not say." He said through clenched teeth.

"…Okay…. Sorry. I won't ask again."

Leonidus frowned and turned around. "We'll meet again, Stun." And he disappeared.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Once again, I apologize for not updating sooner. I was diagnosed with Scoliosis recently, so the writing has been slow going. Is that an excuse? You tell me._

_I also apologize for this chapter being so short. The inspiration is coming slowly. Please enjoy and review!_

I trudged through Mount Moon, exhausted. I hadn't seen the sun in four days.

I sighed and said, "How much longer 'til we find a Moon Stone, Ru?"

Ru sighed and said, "I'm not sure. I've never gone this far before. Never been that much of a _fool._"

Purple glared at her and said, "It's not our fault that we don't know our way around here."

Ru met his glare and said, "Of course not. Stun and Berry have nothing to do with this. It's all _your _fault."

"My fault?! How is it _my_ fault?!"

"Because you're a horrible tracker. Why don't you use that special eye of yours to figure out where to go?"

Purple looked like he was going to attack, so I intervened. "Whoa… calm down, guys. We don't need a fight to break out. It's nobody's fault that we're lost. We'll find our way eventually."

Ru scowled at me and said, "And another thing. I'm tired of eating dead Zubat. I want something better."

"Of course you do." Purple growled. "All Rubints are spoiled _brats _who whine when they don't get what they want."

There was a mad gleam in Ru's eye. "You take that back!"

"Not until you take back the comment about my eye." Purple said through clenched teeth.

I sighed. This was pointless. The longer we argued, the longer until we found a Moon Stone and saved Silver and Moonlight. "Guys… please…."

Purple growled at me and said, "Stay out of this, Stun. This is between me and the _brat._"

Ru growled and said, "Me and the one-eyed _freak._"

"That's enough!" I yelled. With my psychic power, I froze every muscle in Ru and Purple's bodies. They couldn't move an inch. "I'm going to keep you two like this until you're ready to forgive each other, and we can move on." Purple and Ru's glares didn't change. Dark thoughts still ran through their minds. I sighed and sat down. "Fine. I can wait all day."

The dark thoughts continued for the better part of two hours. When they finally ceased, I released my psychic power on them.

Purple stretched and said, "I'm… sorry I called you a spoiled brat."

Ru cracked her neck and said, "And I'm sorry I called you a one-eyed freak."

I smiled. "Good. Now that we're done apologizing, how about we find that Moon Stone?"

Ru smiled and nodded. "That's a good idea, Stun. It can't be too far away. We'll find it in no time."

Berry glanced at me, and suddenly I heard her voice in my head. _"How did you do that, dad?"_

I blinked and thought back, _"What do you mean?"_

"_How did you keep them still for so long? While you were checking their emotions?"_

I smiled. _"It wasn't that hard. Why, can't you do it?"_

Berry frowned and thought, _"No. I can barely levitate and read minds at the same time. When I do, I only get the basic idea of what someone is thinking. How do you have so much power?"_

I frowned. That was a tough one. I thought about the Pool of Psychic Energy. And there was Sato. And Mew had helped, too. _"There's a lot of reasons how I became as powerful as I am today. I swam in the Pool of Psychic Energy. Mew helped, too. But I think the main reason is because the goddess Sato is inside me. She gave me her power to use against the darkness."_

Berry sighed and said, out loud, "Then I guess I can never be as powerful as you."

I smiled and put my arm around her shoulder. "I bet you'll get there someday."

……….

After another three hours, and a couple more fights, we finally found the Moon Stone. It was yellow and had a pattern the shape of a crescent moon on its surface. I picked it up, feeling the power radiating out of it. Not just through my skin, but with my psychic power, too. Waves of energy washed off of it.

Purple smiled and said, "Finally. We've found the Moon Stone. Stun, Berry, you should Teleport us back to Eevee Island."

Ru frowned and said, "I'm going, too."

Purple and I glanced at each other, and Purple said, "I don't think so, Ru. Outsiders really aren't allowed to come to Eevee Island. Stun and his apprentices are an exception because Stun helped us."

Ru glared at him and said, "I'm going."

Purple glared back. It looked like another fight was about to ensue, so I stepped in. "Purple, it doesn't matter. She can come with us. We have to move."

So I grabbed Ru and Purple and Teleported us back to Eevee Island. Berry was right behind us.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Yes, it HAS been a while since I've updated. Sorry. Here's another short chapter. Sorry about that, too. But this chapter is very important. We introduce the savior! So, without further ado, here you are!_

When I made it to Eevee Island, I was shocked to see the state it was in. Most of the trees were gone, and most of the grass had been replaced by scorched earth.

SilverWind ran up to us and said, "Stun? Guys? Did you find the Moon Stone?"

I nodded and held up the stone. "What happened?"

SilverWind shook her head and said, "We've suffered many casualties. We've lost more than half of our original population. The humans are too strong. I think that… the humans are going to overwhelm us soon. Our beautiful island will soon be stripped of all plants, making way for the humans' horrible concrete and buildings."

I frowned and looked around. "Where's Mew and Mesprit? Surely they'd be able to hold back the humans."

"No, Stun. They've both been captured. There's no way we can win." I inhaled and closed my eyes. This was going all wrong. We were losing.

"Get me the best Eevee you can find. We're going to use the Moon Stone on him." SilverWind nodded and ran off in search of an Eevee.

Purple looked around. "This is… horrible. Those humans are going to pay. Every human I see shall _die._"

"Calm down, Purple." I said. "We'll get revenge. Just wait."

Berry looked around, too. "Dad… if Mew and Mesprit were captured, what happened to Chu and Delta?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. I don't sense them anywhere."

"Neither do I." Berry floated off.

Ru stepped beside me and said, "This isn't how I imagined the famous Eevee Island to be." She had a sad expression on her face. "You know, I can sense the generations and generations of Eevee. My species was descended from Eevees. This is… horrible."

I could see the smoke from many fires ascending into the air. "Yes. It is."

SilverWind came back with an Eevee trailing behind her. It was a pretty small one.

"Stun, this is the best Eevee I could find. We've only got five more." I sighed and held out the Moon Stone.

The Eevee smiled and placed a paw upon the Moon Stone. The Eevee glowed with white light, transforming into a Cosmeon.

The Eevee grew as big as Purple. It had white fur, black paws, yellow eyes, the tips of its ears were black, and it had a red, crescent moon-shaped mark on its forehead.

The Cosmeon smiled and said, "Hello. My name is Lunar. Thank you for bringing me the Moon Stone."

I nodded and said, "Um… you're welcome." I glanced at Purple. "So the Cosmeon is really as powerful as you say?"

Purple nodded and said, "Yes. Lunar, you should be able to distort time and space."

Lunar smiled and closed his eyes. A red flash shot out from his crescent moon-shaped mark, and everything grew cold. The wind stopped blowing, the few Eeveelutions stopped in their tracks. Time had stopped moving. I looked around.

"Wow." I smiled. "With this guy, there's no way we can lose!"


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: I've wanted to do this chapter forever. Those of you who have read Stun: Dimension X (which I will continue soon) will recognize the "other Stun". Curious, people? Well, thanks. I like to keep the curious factor up. And I'm creepy, according to my ex-girlfriend's sister… _T_T _Oh, well. _

_I shall answer some reviews. _

_Adurna Rider of Kveykva: I'm not so sure that Ru should be a love interest for _Stun _anymore. I've got other plans for her. _^_^

_daydreamer9911: I shall give you more! Soon! I'm gonna make a longer chapter eventually. Also, I gotta say, you're the first person to order Stun to DIE. _^_^

_Captain Black Knight: As always, I appreciate your reviews! Cosmeon is an… Awesome-type Pokemon! Ha ha! _

_Galalithial: I _used _to have a pattern for updates, but stuff happens. I'm glad that you'll never give up on Stun._

_Enjoy the story, everyone!_

Purple smiled at me and nodded. "As I said, the Cosmeon is the greatest Eeveelution ever. Why, it could even create its own personal dimension if it wanted."

Lunar looked at Purple excitedly. "Really? I can? Let me try." Lunar closed his eyes and his mark glowed again. Suddenly, a ripple appeared in the air and a portal opened. "Get inside, guys."

I smiled and jumped into the portal, Purple right behind me. When I got inside, all I saw was white space. There was absolutely _nothing _there.

"Weird…." Purple said, looking around. "You think this is how the PokeGods felt when they created the world?" Lunar looked at the ground, and grass spread across the newly formed ground. It was just like regular grass, but it was slightly bluer.

"I have an idea, Stun."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"You're supposed to be… all-powerful, right?"

"Oh, don't tell me you wanna battle me?"

Lunar smiled and shook his head. He looked up, and a red sky replaced the white space. With a flick of his ear, a bright yellow sun appeared. "Actually, I was thinking of something else. There are an infinite amount of dimensions, right?"

"I… suppose so."

"Yes. I can feel them all. The life in each one of them…. It's an exquisite feeling."

"So… where are you going with this?"

"Well, you see, I wanted to pull out an alternate dimension version of 'you'. And have you two battle. I'll look for a powerful version right now, if you want."

"I don't know… shouldn't we get back to Eevee Island?"

Lunar shook his head. "A year in here is one minute out there. So what do you say?"

"Well… if that's so… then I guess we can fight."

Lunar nodded and said, "Good. This will be an excellent experience. I've already picked out one. Are you ready?" I nodded. "Good. Let me explain the rules. I cannot interfere once the fight begins. Neither can Purple. You guys fight until one of you dies. Okay?" I nodded again.

"Let the games begin."

Lunar gestured with his tail, and another portal opened up. A Gallade walked through it. He looked like me, but he didn't have my eyes and he seemed to have more muscle. He seemed to be wearing armor made out of Nidoking hide and a helmet made out of a Marowak skull. The Gallade glared at me from under the eyeholes in the skull.

"What is the meaning of this?" The 'other' Stun said.

"You two are going to battle." Lunar said. "The one who lives gets to go home."

The other Stun pondered this for a little and said, "What are the rules?"

"None."

"None?" The other Stun smirked. "Just the way I like it. Let's go."

And just like that, the fight began. The other Stun ran up to me, blades extended. I dodged and used my psychic power to lift him into the air. I slammed him into the ground, and he got up instantly.

"Is that all you've got, weakling?!" The other Stun yelled. He pointed at me, and I flew backwards for so far that I entered white space again. I floated around, then concentrated and Teleported over to the other me. I used my psychic power to raise him into the air, and I concentrated. A layer of ice grew over the other Stun's body.

"What?" He said, as the ice crawled up towards his face. "This is impossible! You can't use psychic energy to create ice out of thin-" And the ice covered his face.

"Well, maybe not the way _you're _doing it." I closed my eyes and transformed into a Cosmeon. The power I felt was… amazing. I looked at the other me and, with a flash from the new mark on my head, he disappeared back to his own dimension.

I smiled. I had… all this power. I could create my _own _dimension if I wanted to. I could travel through time. I could go back in time and… save Star and Thunder. I blinked and opened a portal. "I'll be right back, guys." I mumbled, jumping through the portal that led to the past.


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Hey, guys. Nobody has heard a thing from me in a while, and I'm sorry about that. There's some major complications at home. But here is the next chapter, even if it is freakishly short. I'll do my best to bring the next one up at a reasonable speed and length next time. _

_Don't hate me!_

When I exited the portal, I looked around. Vampiro and a younger version of myself stood, facing each other. I could see Mew and the others running down a mountain that was behind my younger self. Vampiro roared, and an army of possessed Pokemon appeared out of thin air.

I transformed back to my regular self, hiding in the bushes. Mew and the others had made it to the bottom of the mountain and were fighting the possessed Pokemon. Except for Thunder. She was running towards my younger self. Vampiro opened his mouth. I knew what was coming.

I Teleported in front of my younger self and used Protect. The black Hyper Beam that Vampiro shot out deflected right off my shield. Thunder stared at me in shock. So did my younger self.

Vampiro growled at me and said, "You must be very powerful, to deflect such a strong attack. But this battle is between Stun and me. There are no interferences."

I smirked and said, "Who interfered, Vampiro? I _am _Stun."

"What?" Vampiro looked from me to my younger self. "This cannot be!"

I extended my blades and said, "I assure you, it _can _be."

Vampiro growled and said, "Then I will have the pleasure of destroying you _both._"

I smirked and said, "I very much doubt it." I ran forward and slashed his front leg off. Vampiro roared as his leg healed back. My past self stared at me in shock. I concentrated, focusing all of my energy. I could feel my body glowing, my veins filling with pure psychic energy.

"Ready for this, Vampiro? Your death will be quick,"

Vampiro looked worried. "What… are you? You _can't _be that powerful. It's impossible!"

I smiled and closed my eyes. I felt like I could _feel _the power of Sato, fueling my energy. A ball of blue energy appeared in front of me. It got bigger and bigger, then shot forward, blowing Vampiro's head up.

With a dieing screech, Vampiro's body dissipated into nothingness. My past self stared at me.

"Who are you?"

I smiled. "I'm you, from the future. I came back so that I could save Thunder and Star."

"Thunder and Star? What do you mean?"

"Well… normally, Thunder and Star would've died protecting you in the battle. But thanks to me, that didn't happen."

I transformed back into a Cosmeon and nodded to them. "Goodbye, ladies and gents."

I turned around, opening another portal, but was stopped by Celebi.

"Stun… what have you done?"

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"This isn't the way things were meant to be. Star was _meant _to die. Thunder was _meant _to die. Star dieing is in the prophecy. You've messed everything up. Go back to your present time, but I'm sure you won't like what you see."

I furrowed my brow and said, "Fine." I jumped through the portal, anticipating my meeting with Star.


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Hey, guys. Here's the next chapter. I personally like this chapter. It explains the universe. _

_Well, read and review!_

I stepped out of the portal, half expecting Star to be waiting for me. But when I stepped out, I came face to face with Celebi and Dialga. They didn't say anything at first, just stared at me. I transformed back.

"Guys, I know you're about to warn me about something, but-"

"Stun, what you did was wrong." Dialga said with a stern expression. Celebi nodded. "The Great Prophecy that Mew gave so long ago has been disrupted because of your actions. You don't understand what has happened. You're just being caught up in your own selfish ambitions."

I glared at the two of them. "I have been unselfish ever since my dad took me to see Mew and my adventure started. I've helped tons of Pokemon. And what do I get for it? Every Pokemon fears me. I think that I deserve some kind of happiness."

Celebi sighed and said, "You're right, Stun, but the Prophecy clearly said that Vampiro was to kill somebody, and that somebody was Star. But you killed Vampiro before fate could take its course. You _always _let fate take its course. The balance of the universe is out of proportion. This might be too complicated for you to understand, but if the universe isn't balanced, bad things happen. Earthquakes, floods, fires… you might think that the Legendary Pokemon could stop these disasters, but it's not so easy. The Earth is slowly falling apart. There's nothing we can do. All because of one selfish act that you've committed."

I stared at her, decided she wasn't kidding, then said, "You know what else? I haven't even saved Silver and Moonlight yet."

Something flashed in Dialga's eyes. "This is not the time for humor, Gallade. Look at the sky."

I looked up and saw that the sky was completely black. Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed. I heard a loud roar and saw Giratina fly down to the ground. He was wounded and was bleeding out of his side.

"Do you see, Stun?" Celebi said with sadness in her voice. "The Legendaries are fighting amongst themselves. The universe is unraveling."

I furrowed my brow. "By saving Star I destroyed the universe?"

Celebi glared at me. "It's a chain of events, Stun. It might be too complicated for your non-Legendary brain to understand, but prophecies are important. It's like… the universe speaks through the Legendaries. They _have _to come true. If they don't… how do I put this… let's just say that the universe gets angry."

I frowned and said, "So, what do you propose I do?"

"You have to go back through time." Dialga said. "You have to stop yourself from saving Star."

I shook my head. "I can't. I won't have her die."

Dialga growled and said, "It's Star or the entire universe. Every living thing will die. If we're lucky, some species of Pokemon might be able to make it to another dimension and live, but with Giratina, Palkia, and I… preoccupied, I don't see how they can. There's no one to open a portal."

I looked at Celebi. "Celebi… I can't have Star die."

Celebi shook her head. "It's your decision, Stun. I would go back in time and stop you myself, but you'd probably fight me. I know that this is a strong mental battle, but… you must figure it out on your own."

I sighed and thought. The answer was obvious. I would have to give up Star in order to save the universe. I transformed into a Cosmeon and said, "You know what? I really hate you guys." I opened a portal and jumped through, heading into the past once again.

….

When I appeared, I saw both of my past selves. The one from moments ago and the one from a year ago. They both faced Vampiro. I immediately used my psychic power to push my "moments ago" self away from Vampiro. He turned to me.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

I shook my head. "Things can't go this way."

He glared at me and said, "You're me, aren't you? From the future?"

I nodded. "Though not far in the future."

"Why are you stopping me? You should be helping me save Star!"

I shook my head. "You can't save her. If you do, bad things will happen."

I looked over his shoulder to see Vampiro shoot out a black Hyper Beam towards the "me" from a year ago. Star jumped in the way and took the full blast. I looked away.

The "me" from moments ago glared at me with pure fury. "She's dead! How can you just stand by and watch that happen?"

I shook my head. "If you only understood…."

He pointed at me, and it felt like my brain was exploding from the inside. My vision started to blur, and my limbs felt like they were made out of jelly. I fell to my knees.

"I'll destroy you." He said, focusing more psychic energy upon me. "Not sure if that's suicide or homicide, but I'll take the chances."


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: I apologize for my… absence. But I truly will try to get a longer and more substantial chapter in. I thank all of you who have reviewed, and I hope you continue to review in the future._

He jumped up, blades extended, and he slashed at me. I deflected the blow and used my psychic power to push him back. "Stop this!" I said. "I'm not your enemy!" He transformed into Mew and smacked my arm with his tail. I heard a crack, and I could tell my arm was broken. "That's it. You asked for it!"

I roared and transformed into Groudon. I blasted a Flamethrower at him, but he darted out of the way. He threw me into some trees with his psychic power. I opened my mouth and shot a Hyper Beam at him, but he matched it with his own. I supplied as much power as I could, but he gave equal power. I pushed until I couldn't possibly push any more, but still there was no winner. We both gave up at the same time, and it dissipated.

"We can't do this." I said. "You don't understand. If we mess with the prophecy, everyone will get hurt." We both transformed back to our normal forms. He clenched his teeth. "Just go back to your own time."

He glared at me for a solid five minutes, then turned around and transformed into a Cosmeon. He opened a portal and jumped away.

I sighed and transformed into a Cosmeon. Time to rescue Silver and Moonlight.

….

I appeared on Eevee Island. Purple and Lunar looked at me.

"What did you do? Nothing changed." Purple said. I sighed.

"Nothing. I changed my mind."

Purple frowned and said, "Well, we should be going after Moonlight and Silver, right?"

I nodded and said, "I think you should get Silver's other siblings to help us, though."

Purple winced and said, "I'm not really on speaking terms with Green and Pink. In fact, I think they'll try to kill me as soon as they see me."

I rolled my eyes. "I assume it's something sexual, right?"

Purple grinned and said, "Well, yeah."

Ru and Berry walked up. "I've looked around everywhere, dad. Chu and Delta are nowhere to be found."

I sighed and said, "Well… we'll find them. Maybe the human that took Silver and Moonlight have them."


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: Sorry for my absence, everyone. I've sort of lost the drive I once had to finish this story, so I've decided to end this story here and make a Stun III. _

_I'll also be helping to create another Stun series, which will be a duel project with rikuxking. _

_Thank you, followers of Stun, for folling Stun this far._

_Oh, and Sparktacus is Captain Black Knight's idea. All hail Captain Black Knight!_

Ru, Berry, Lunar, Purple, and I watched the Team Rocket hideout from behind a bunch of bushes. There had been no movement for quite some time.

"Are you sure they're in there?" Purple whispered.

I nodded. "I definitely sense them. Of course, their aura is tinged with evil, but we should be able to cure them, right?" I looked at Lunar.

He nodded, a determined look on his face. "There should be no problem. If I'm correct, I _should _be able to cure them with a touch."

"Great." I said, watching them. "So… how are we _all _gonna get in?"

We thought for a little bit, then Purple nodded. "Okay, I've got an idea. Stun, you'll turn invisible and walk in. Once you find them, you can contact us via telepathy. Then we'll walk in, one at a time."

"You think the humans won't notice you guys?"

Purple shook his head. "As long as we're not together and we act like we're evil, the humans should think we're one of them, right?"

I nodded. "Good plan. Okay. Here I go."

I closed my eyes and concentrated. Once I was completely invisible, I walked into the building, the automatic doors sliding open. After walking around a little bit, I saw that most of the Pokemon were inside of metal cages. The barked and growled as they pressed against their restraints, all of them evil. After following my sixth sense, I managed to find Moonlight and Silver.

They, too, were inside cages, and they, too, growled and gnashed their teeth. I gulped and thought out to the team, _"I found them, guys. But stay where you are. I've been thinking about it, and I think that an Umbreon with two different eyes, a Cosmeon, and a Shiny Gardevoir are gonna be noticed. Especially since you guys aren't in cages. So I'll just teleport them outside."_

I snuck up to the two and placed my invisible hands upon the two cages. Concentrating, I teleported both of them outside.

Once the scenery had changed their growling and gnashing got even more intense. Suddenly, voices could be heard from inside the building.

"Hey! Two Pokemon have escaped!"

"Where did they go?"

"Have experiment 2009 find them!"

There was a murmur of agreement, then a Pokemon I have never seen before leapt through the doors. He stood to his full height, standing on two legs like a human. He had tough yellow fur that covered his grey skin. He had black stripes running along his forehead and across his eyes, as well as over his wrists and ankles. His body was humanoid, but he had a wolf-like head and a tail.

The new Pokemon, experiment 2009, sniffed the air, then growled. Strangely, his right hand transformed into a sword and he rushed forward, cutting the bushes to shreds. The Pokemon stared at us, snarling.

His hand transformed back and he said, "My name is Sparktacus. I work for Team Rocket, the organization that created me." Sparktacus looked us over, but stopped when his eyes met mine. "Wait a minute… I've heard of you. The Psychic Demon! Mew's apprentice. Battle me, Gallade, and prove to me why you should be set free."

I blinked and said, "Well, okay." I sent Berry a telepathic message, and she teleported everyone away, including Silver and Moonlight. I smirked and elongated my blades.

Strangely, Sparktacus didn't seem too troubled by his prisoner's escape. "Start!" He yelled, as his right hand transformed into a sword. He pointed the sword at me, and an arc of lightning shot forward. I dodged and used my psychic power to throw him away from the Team Rocket building, into the trees beyond.

He snarled and slashed at me with his sword, but I blocked it with my own blades and slashed at his side, drawing a strange blue blood. Sparktacus howled with rage and pain, until his wound closed.

He smiled a toothy smile and said, "Rapid regeneration. Like it?" He opened his mouth and hit me with a Hyper Beam at point-blank range.

I growled as the beam pushed me back a few feet and burns appeared on my front. I transformed into Mewtwo and threw Sparktacus up into the air and into the ground, creating a huge crater.

I smiled down at him and teleported to Eevee Island.


End file.
